Atisbero
by Jak Spratt
Summary: Historias sobre Remnant, sus personajes, locaciones, y, sobretodo, sus situaciones.
1. Descafeinado - Parte 1

— ¡¿Es el último?! — la pregunta necesitó ser hecha con tal volumen para evitar que las aspas del helicóptero la hicieran inaudible.

— Creo-Creo que sí — incluso con el sonido mitigado, la atención que la líder dio no obligó a su compañera a repetir la pregunta.

El piloto sólo esperaba la señal para retirarse, pero estaba a sólo ver un Grimm más para despegar presa del pánico. Al voltear e intercambiar una mirada con la líder que ya había divisado por algún refugiado que faltara, ésta le hizo la seña para despegar. A pocos metros en el aire él pudo escuchar el distintivo sonido de una torreta que comenzó a despedazar a los monstruos que se atrevieron a seguir a la última pasajera de ese vuelo, y que siguió haciéndolo contra aquéllos que presentaban una amenaza en el aire. Cuando salieron del espacio aéreo de Vale fue cuando sólo escucharon el sonido del motor y la respiración pesada de los pasajeros.

La líder del equipo CVFY finalmente pudo descansar cuando esto pasó.

No quedaban espacios donde ella pudiera sentarse, pero tan sólo poder desplomarse sobre el suelo de la aeronave fue recompensa suficiente para ella.

Sus compañeros atendían a los heridos y ella no tenía heridas que traspasasen su Aura, por lo único que necesitaba eran un par de minutos para descansar los músculos. Estaba a un par de minutos de dormir una bien merecida siesta cuando sintió la transpiración de una botella de plástico contra su rostro. No exageró en su reacción, pero claramente hubiera preferido otra manera de que le llamaran la atención.

— Supuse que tú también tendrías sed — fue la única explicación por parte de su compañera fauno, y dada la situación no había motivo para no aceptarla.

La botella de agua helada se acabó en tres golpes y aprovechando la compuerta abierta, Coco lanzó la botella a través de la misma. Velvet iba a objetar, pero ella estaba tan cansada como los demás.

— Gracias, Velvet.

— Descuida.

Hubo un minuto de silencio luego de eso y quizá se extendería aún más. Era un largo camino hasta el siguiente reino donde dejarían este transporte de refugiados de Vale.

Al principio, parecieron ser misiones simples, pero no han parado durante toda la semana y sus ánimos comenzaban a mermarse.

Ser la primera línea de defensa tras la caída del ejército de Atlas no era una tarea que ellos hubieran elegido.

— Oye, ¿Velvet? — dijo la líder, sin moverse demasiado de su sitio y sin apartar la vista del techo.

— ¿Sí?

— Sabes, es la primera vez desde que llegué a Beacon que me quedo sin balas durante una misión.

Velvet no sabía qué decir al respecto, no es como si fuera un problema dado que Coco podría con toda facilidad aplastar el cráneo de cualquier Grimm con tan sólo el peso de su arma. ¿Por qué se lo habrá dicho entonces?

— Bueno, erm… supongo que siempre puedes traer otro cargador… — propuso la fauno luego de un minuto de silencio incómodo, el cual fue seguido de otro que se sentía aún más incómodo. Ella de verdad esperaba que la respuesta fuera la correcta.

— Sí, supongo que puedo hacer eso…

Esa fue la última palabra que intercambiaron ambas en el camino. Una vez allí, la líder felicitó a su equipo, como era la costumbre, pero esta vez no hubo la misma energía por la cual era conocida.

Velvet supuso que algo andaba mal con su compañera, pero los esfuerzos del día dejaron a todos agotados y discutir tras lo que presenciaron no traería nada bueno. Así que sólo le deseó a su equipo una buena noche de sueño, y por lo menos para ello tuvo una respuesta habitual de parte de todos.

* * *

 **Bien, es bueno leerlos otra vez y que me lean. Saben, es el primer respiro que tengo en mucho tiempo y es hora de quitarme el óxido. Siempre quise meterme de lleno a las historias en este fandom y no hay mejor momento que el ahora.**

 **Como leyeron en la descripción, estas historias variarán tanto como sea posible. Un día podrán leer una historia de amor, otro una tragedia; en una ocasión una rutina cómica de ocho hojas, en otro una introspección hacia las repercusiones de un evento del show en sólo media página; y así, y así.**

 **Espero de verdad tener el aplomo para seguir con estas historias seguido y me encantaría saber lo que opinan de las mismas — incluso estoy abierto a sugerencias sobre qué escribir dado que quiero experimentar.**

 **Oh, y para aquellos que esperaban sobre mi otra historia en español que hay en este lado de fanfictionn. net, me distanciaré un poco de ella mientras vuelve la inspiración. Lo siento tanto por ello.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso cubre todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Estiramientos

Weiss veía desde su improvisado asiento cómo se iba acercando la nave en la que viajaba al aeropuerto de Haven. Ella de verdad creyó que el viaje no sería posible o que alguna patrulla obligaría al piloto a descender y que las explicaciones le ayudarían a desarrollar su capacidad para improvisar. Ahora sólo quedaba salir de forma inadvertida y mezclarse con la población. Lo cual probaría ser más complicado de lo que pensaba ya que no existían muchas personas con cabello blanco.

En medio de su consideración de teñir sus canas naturales, la caja sobre la cual colocó su maleta comenzó a moverse por sí misma. La sorpresa hizo que cayera de manera poco ceremoniosa y luego de recoger su maleta tomó su estoque modificado con cartuchos de Dust para defenderse.

Luego de tener que enfrentar a docenas de robots defectuosos durante la caída de Vale no le sorprendería que la carga tuviera alguno de los modelos que fallaron para ser inspeccionados. Weiss recordó cómo descubrió con sorpresa que ni siquiera el piloto conocía el contenido que llevaba; él sólo tenía órdenes de llegar a Haven e irse — quizá por eso no le molestó la posibilidad de ganar un poco de Lien extra.

La caja no tardó en abrirse y las caras de la misma hicieron un pesado ruido al chocar contra el suelo. Rápidamente dieron lugar a la visión de un fantasma que Weiss pudo jurar se creó hace algunos meses frente a sus ojos.

No podía creer lo que veía: una figura de su estatura que llevaba una vestimenta que consistía de una blusa blanca pasada de moda con un overol encima, una gargantilla negra y verde que combinaba con sus medias. Y aunque la vestimenta no significaba mucho, lo que de verdad la hacían resaltar era el cabello naranja y rizado, así como el par de ojos verdes brillantes que se fijaron sobre ella luego de escanear sus alrededores.

— Oh, ¡salutaciones! Mi nombre es Pen- Oh, tu eres la amiga de Ruby. Weiss Schnee, ¿no es así?

El ánimo de su voz tan sólo podía compararse con la sorpresa de la heredera que aún no decidía si bajar el arma o no, y la cual no tardó en notar la otra pasajera.

— Veo que quieres practicar un poco. Supongo que no existe mejor forma de estirar los músculos luego de un largo vuelo.

La androide dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer estiramientos que seguramente no necesitaba, pero Weiss no se atrevió a detenerla, tan sólo se quedó impávida mientras trataba de sortear sus pensamientos.

— Muy bien, ¡estoy lista para el combate!

Bueno, Weiss necesitaba un poco de práctica.


	3. Capullo

Aún recuerdo cuando papá me dijo que no quería que siguiera sus pasos.

"¡Es muy peligroso!" "Deberías vivir una vida normal." "Le costó la vida a tu madre…"

Esas palabras y más fueron taladradas en mi cabeza desde que tenía la edad suficiente para pensar en lo que quería hacer cuando fuese mayor. Tan sólo imagínense sugerir un camino similar al que siguieron mis padres… Podría conllevar a una media hora de un sermón que por lo menos cambiaba cada vez que lo escuchaba, pero que conllevaba a la misma respuesta: "no lo hagas".

No es un mundo justo en el que vivimos y si algo mi familia es la prueba viviente de ello, pero no estaba en nuestra naturaleza, o por lo menos en la mía, quedarse sin hacer algo. El cambio viene de uno mismo, eso se ha escuchado antes, sin embargo, lo que no se explica es que la determinación y la acción para cambiar el mundo viene de diferentes tipos de personas.

No pretendo decir que tenga las respuestas a toda clase de problemas o que mis métodos sean los correctos, aun así, si tuvieras la capacidad y los medios para hacer el más mínimo de los cambios para el bien de las personas, ¿no aprovecharías para llevarlos a cabo?

Nunca entendí por qué papá se tomó su tiempo para enseñarle a Yang a pelear y yo fui relegada como la "flor" de la familia: frágil y delicada, alguien que necesitaba protección, pero que no debía proveerla. Amo a papá y nada en el mundo puede cambiar eso, pero me sentí descorazonada al ser, básicamente, echada a un lado cuando lo único que pedía era comprensión y un poco de ayuda para desarrollarme como la persona que quería ser.

Allí fue cuando el Tío Qrow llegó…

Él siempre fue la persona a la que podía contarle cualquier cosa, inclusive lo que le ocultaba a Yang, sin miedo a ser reprendida o recibir una plática sobre por qué lo que sentía y pensaba estaba mal.

Ese viejo cuervo me trataba como una persona consciente y me contaba de las aventuras que vivió con papá, esas que él me censuró muchas veces. Fue gracias a él que mis deseos de volverme una Cazadora no se extinguieron y sólo se hicieron más fuertes.

Recuerdo aquella vez en la que Qrow me dejó cargar su arma. Era pesada al tacto y apenas pude sostenerla por unos segundos antes de caerme sólo para que él me atrapara antes de tocar el suelo.

Con el tiempo entendí cómo es que alguien tan delgado y sin aparentemente un solo músculo en su cuerpo podía cargar semejante armatoste con una sola mano.

Al mismo tiempo que Yang comencé a diseñar un arma propia. Recuerdo lo absurdo de mis borradores, pero quizá más ridículo fue escuchar a mi tío diciéndome que cosas como el escudo/lanzamisiles o el arpón/ametralladora no eran tan imposibles como creía, sólo muy difíciles de llevar a cabo. Los hice como una broma, pero la respuesta me inspiró para tratar de ir más lejos. Pero, para mi sorpresa, terminaría más cerca de lo que creía.

Una noche al llegar a mi habitación, me encontré con Yang en mi escritorio, quien veía con cuidado los diseños que había dibujado y que había arrojado al papelero porque no me terminaron de agradar. Creía que iba a acusarme con papá o a criticarme de una forma poco placentera al darles un vistazo, pero lo primero que me dijo fue "Sabes, existe un chico en mi clase que quiere hacer un látigo/revólver. Creo que fue bueno que pensaras que era una mala idea porque francamente se ve un poco ridículo."

Está de más decir que me sorprendió su reacción y al cuestionarla sobre si le diría o no a papá sólo me dijo que no era ella quien debía hacerlo.

— Dime, ¿ya tienes alguno que quieras poner en marcha?

Luego de ganarse mi confianza le confesé que a pesar de todo lo que había garabateado no se me ocurría ningún diseño que terminara de gustarme.

— Mmm… sabes, a veces no tienes que buscar demasiado lejos para esta clase de cosas. Siempre puedes itomar inspiración de tu influencia más cercana.

Fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse y sacudir mis cabellos. No me gustaba mucho que hiciera eso, pero me había dado una epifanía. Sería una noche larga, pero luego de tanto tiempo creo que valió la pena.

A la mañana siguiente, y con ojos hinchados y alimentada con una taza de café (que papá no supo que tomé), le mostré mi diseño al Tío Qrow quien inmediatamente me vio con extrañeza, pero que guardó sus palabras mientras analizaba lo que escribí.

— Necesita unos arreglos, pero es viable. Nada mal para un renacuajo.

El orgullo de un trabajo bien hecho terminó por levantarme y me dio la energía suficiente para abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que pude.

Pasamos meses en silencio construyendo el arma. Fue difícil, pero cada vez que nos atorábamos con algo particularmente complicado lo tomé como una manera de aprender más sobre las partes y a cómo hacer todo con cuidado; lo cual más bien llevó a un poco de frustración ya que siempre traté de agregar más y más detalles. Mi tío sólo me miraba con paciencia y esperaba dulcemente para saber qué era lo que quería hacer después.

Yang estaba a la mitad de su tercer año escolar cuando finalmente terminé mi arma. Qrow me dijo que debía bautizarla, ya que era mala suerte no hacerlo. Por suerte, los planos ya contaban con un nombre desde la primera noche que hice el boceto.

— _Crescent Rose_ — le dije sin chistar. Orgullosa de lo que acababa de crear.

— Lindo nombre. Fácil de recordar. Aunque, ¿qué tal te suena _Murder Luck_?

Me reí a carcajadas de tal sugerencia, comparando el pseudo-nombre con el de una mala banda de rock pesado, segura de que lo dijo como broma. Me dijo que había comenzado hacía meses una lista de posibles nombres y ese fue el mejor de todos ellos. Me sentí mal, pero para mi sorpresa ésa era la broma.

En fin, mi arma estaba lista antes de lo esperado y ahora quedaba practicar y especializarme en ella.

Después me preocuparé de explicarle a papá.


	4. ¿En polvo nos convertiremos?

**¿En polvo nos convertiremos?**

 _Miré al mundo por primera vez al darme cuenta de ello._  
 _La humanidad, dividida por sus prejuicios y hasta por su resuello_  
 _lo habrá divisado desde mucho antes que yo._  
 _Sin embargo, probablemente sufrieron de algún desaquello._

 _Vieron, mas no observaron._  
 _No prestaron debida atención._  
 _Habrían visto mucho más que una y otra estación._

 _Me ayudaron las fábulas y demás historias para dormir._  
 _Nos debieron auxiliar a hacer algo más que aprender a cómo blandir._

 _Las bestias y demás que atestan nuestras fronteras son sólo eso:_  
 _Un recuerdo de nuestra mortalidad y de que nuestro tiempo es escaso,_  
 _sólo que el mundo se tomó la molestia en recordárnoslo._

 _Si existiese un hechizo para deshacernos de todos aquellos,_  
 _¿qué haríamos después?_  
 _No tenemos a la historia de nuestra parte._  
 _Ningún escolar nos daría la razón, ni ningún conceyo._

 _Las piedras que usamos,_  
 _el metal que templamos,_  
 _las cicatrices que ganamos,_  
 _todo eso junto con nosotros nos desgastamos._

 _Los peculiares rizos color maple,_  
 _los brillantes ojos de esmeralda,_  
 _ellos y nuestros aquelarres,_  
 _desapareceremos bajo la tierra._

 _Nos tornaremos en minerales._

 _Nos refinarán en fuego, casi tan ardiente como el de nuestros espíritus._  
 _Nos cristalizarán y luego imitarán y multiplicarán la fuerza de nuestros respiros._  
 _Aquellos pensamientos, las corrientes eléctricas que los originaron, por fin podrán ser canalizados._  
 _Las lágrimas tendrán un buen uso y será el momento de ser expedidas con torrentes._

 _Descubriremos si tenemos luz en nuestro interior,_  
 _pero por desgracia no podremos ser ya un espectador._

 _En polvo me convertiré._

 _Ya no puedo esperar._

 _En polvo te convertirás._

 _El mundo tampoco lo hará._


	5. Nombres

— Muy bien, equipo, ¿estamos de acuerdo con los nombres?

Las manos de dos de los otros tres miembros se levantaron de inmediato, uno de ellos con un semblante de cansancio (o conformismo) y el otro tan amable y calmo como siempre, mientras que la de la última persona aún dudaba de lo expuesto en la pizarra y se lo hizo saber al levantarla, pero a manera de pregunta.

— Uff… ¿Sí, Nora? — accedió el líder, cabizbajo porque llevaban más de media hora discutiendo algo que supuestamente sólo tomaría un par de minutos completar.

— Sigo sin entender por qué Ren y yo somos… eh…

— _Flower Power_ , Nora. _¡Flower Power!_ — le recordó Jaune mientras hacía énfasis a uno de los grandes títulos que había en la pizarra.

— Exacto… eso.

— Una vez más: es por el símbolo de Ren y tu capacidad para, ya sabes, abrir un hoyo en la pared con un solo puñetazo.

— Eso lo entiendo.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es tu duda?

— No lo sé. ¿No pudiste pensar en un nombre mejor?

— ¿Qu-qué…?

— Bueno, nombraste a la combinación de ti y de Pyrrha sólo cortando y pegando sus apellidos. Es fácil de recordar y se desenvuelve fácilmente en la lengua, así que, ¿por qué la de Ren y la mía no es similar?

— Está bien, está bien… — era la cuarta vez en la media hora que Jaune se masajeaba el borde de la nariz que había entre los ojos para tratar de disminuir el estrés — ¿Qué tal si sólo lo llamamos ReNora? ¿Qué te parece?

— Umm… ¿Y por qué nuestros nombres y no nuestros apellidos como ustedes?

— Ok… ¿qué tal si-?

— Nora, recuerda que técnicamente 'Ren' es mi apellido — increpó el otro hombre en la habitación, ignorando lo que su amigo estaba a punto de decir y sólo dirigiéndose a la valquiria.

— Cierto, cierto. Perdona, a veces lo olvido — se excusó Nora, aparentemente terminando con esa parte de la conversación.

— Muy bien, entonces ustedes serán-

— ¿De verdad Ren es tu apellido? — la duda de Pyrrha fue expuesta con tal franqueza que de verdad no podía acusársele de tratar de ignorar al expositor.

— ¡Pyrrha! — Jaune exclamó frustrado por otra vez ser entrecortado.

— Lo siento, Jaune, es sólo que no sabía que Ren fuese el apellido de Re- Oh, ¿está bien que te siga llamando así?

— Sí, descuida. Está bien de cualquiera de las dos formas. Sólo que 'Lie' es más personal.

— Entonces, ¿por qué Nora se sigue refiriendo a ti como Ren? ¿Acaso no están juntos desde que eran niños?

— Eso es porque-

— No juntos-juntos, sólo… juntos — añadió Nora con nervios.

— Oh, claro. Sólo juntos — remarcó Pyrrha dulcemente, a pesar de que no era necesario.

— En fin, como decía…

La conversación derivó en una explicación de por qué Nora se refería a su amigo de la infancia por su apellido y a la cual Pyrrha estaba muy atenta. Mientras tanto, Jaune optó por no enojarse y sólo concentrarse en la pizarra para tratar de pensar en mejores nombres para sus ataques. Sin embargo, la vena creativa sólo le nacía durante la práctica y no para encontrar nombres pegajosos.

Tal vez la idea que le recomendó Ruby para organizar sus ataques en equipo no era la indicada, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

Jaune sólo suspiró mientras tomaba el plumón dispuesto para escribir.

— Nos harán puré mañana durante la primera ronda si no arreglo esto — se dijo mientras el resto del equipo JNPR estaba envuelto en una conversación aparentemente más interesante que lo que hacían antes de empezarla.


	6. Compendio Interminable

**Capítulo III**

 _Las hermanas, aquellas doncellas de fantasía, tomaron distintos caminos. Habrán estado juntas desde la infancia, pero aspiraban a objetivos completamente diferentes. El regalo del anciano les permitiría alcanzarlos. Nada estaba lejos de su alcance ahora, y tan sólo podían continuar hacia adelante._

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 _Sus vidas estuvieron llenas de bendiciones y lograron reciprocárselas a las demás personas que las desconocían. No eran diosas ni pretendían serlo, puesto que no querían probar cuán lejos llegaban las dádivas y si la inmortalidad era una de ellas._

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 _Cuando murió la primera de ellas, les fue dado un recordatorio: la mortalidad y volvieron a verse de nuevo. Eran capaces de hacer lo sobrehumano, pero no dejaron de lado sus raíces. Esto las hizo más atentas sobre los peligros del mundo y sobre darle sentido a las reglas no escritas que poseían sus dones._

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 _Por obra del destino, o un poder superior, encontraron a una niña que fue capaz de utilizar los poderes de su hermana caída. Hizo brotar una rosa de una semilla ante sus ojos. No fueron las primeras en ver el truco del que la infanta estaba muy orgullosa, así que, optaron por mantener el secreto y le ofrecieron venir con ellas._

 _No deseaban usar la fuerza para protegerla, y sólo fue suerte que su madre accediera._

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 _El mundo permaneció como el mismo. Un factor más que continuó un ciclo aparentemente interminable._

 _Hasta que el riesgo de que todo se volviera ceniza sacó todo de balance._

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _Cada nube tiene una funda de plata, pero ésta en particular parece demasiado oscura e interminable._


	7. Descafeinado - Parte 2

— ¡Hey, Yatsuhashi! — gritaba una fauno luego de entregar su reporte al Profesor Port, quien a su vez le recordaba, con un deje de tristeza, que ya no era necesario que se refiriera a él como tal.

— ¿Qué sucede, Velvet? — preguntó su compañero, un poco apenado por apenas haberse dado cuenta de que le llamaban.

— ¿Tienes un minuto?

— Siempre. ¿Qué sucede?

— Dime, ¿has notado algo extraño en Coco últimamente?

— No mucho, aunque, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros desde… bueno, ya sabes.

— Entiendo, entiendo. Es sólo que… no siento como si ella estuviera allí del todo. La siento distante. No sé si me explico.

— No puedo decir que entiendo a qué te refieres, pero debes entender que la Caída de Beacon nos afectó a todos de diferentes maneras. Incluso Fox está más callado de lo usual.

— Supongo que tienes razón…

— Además, creo que si tienes alguna duda deberías ir directo a la fuente.

— Lo sé, es sólo que no sé cómo hacerlo. No soy muy directa y no quiero sonar irrespetuosa.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso.

— No, no. No quiero molestarte con esto. Veré si puedo solucionarlo sola.

— ¿Estás segura?

— No, pero seguro estarás allí para unir las piezas si es que esto no sale bien.

— ¿Hablas de la situación o de lo que Coco puede hacerte si la haces enojar? — él bromeó.

— Espero que sólo lo primero.

Una risa corta y un saludo de despedida terminaron la conversación. En un clima tan sombrío como el del último mes estos momentos eran fáciles de apreciar.

Ahora era el turno de Velvet para tratar de idear una manera de hacerle ver a su líder sus preocupaciones. A su líder que puede cargar con varios cientos de kilos de armamento con una sola mano, manejar el retroceso de dicha arma capaz de cortar a un Nevermore en dos, y que ha matado de una forma un tanto grotesca a una bestia sin cerebro que sólo destruyó la fachada de su tienda de ropa preferida.

La idea de Yatsuhashi parecía calmarla. Le impedía pensar en el peor escenario emocional para su relación como equipo si es que ella por error terminaba cercenando algún lazo de confianza que aparentemente no debía tocar.

Los únicos monstruos de los que debía preocuparse eran los que atacaban diariamente una ciudad fantasma de la que tenían que rescatar sobrevivientes a diario. No podía darse el lujo de crear mala sangre con su línea de mando directa y con quien combatía en las trincheras, pero no podía ignorar si algo malo le pasaba a una de las tres personas con quien formó un importante lazo de amistad en los últimos años.

Por ahora, descansar sonaba como la mejor idea posible.


	8. Lazo

No fue rabia.

No fue ira, ni venganza. Tampoco desdén o reproche.

Era decepción.

La tristeza se deslavo hace mucho. Fue casi un instante, pero sucedió, e incluso aún caló en lo más profundo de sus huesos. Prueba de ello era el ritmo de su pecho. Los tambores cardiacos batían a un ritmo regular y si pensaba cualquiera que la respiración forzada era seña de lamento, la razón fue el pesado combate de hace unos momentos.

¿Cuándo fue que la misión se convirtió en sólo eso?

Los motivos eran los más nobles imaginados. Nada valía la pena pelear hasta que se listaron los mismos. Eran tan bellos y tan puros. Se asemejaban tanto a las historias que ella devoraba sin decoro cada noche. Todo le importaba: su propia raza, el país, la corrupción y desigualdad en el mismo.

Saber que quieres combatir contra todo el mundo y que conoces a quienes comparten tus pensamientos y tu empuje es algo embriagante por decir menos.

La sedujeron a tratar de alcanzar esos objetivos. El "a como dé lugar" no tardó en justificarse.

En un principio fue golpear a quien se propasara en la cara y ayudar a limpiar el gas lacrimógeno de los ojos de los más jóvenes. Pero sólo puede resistirse lo suficiente antes de que quien haya sido empujado responda haciendo lo mismo con el doble de fuerza.

La sangre que se derramó por primera vez fue la única trágica. El resto fue "necesaria".

Se dice que las marcas sobre la bandera original fueron el producto de esto y sólo fue coincidencia la forma que adquirieron. A pesar de sus apéndices animales jamás se consideraron como tales, ¿o es que acaso en el fondo todos lo son? No lo admitirían, les darían la razón.

Las protestas se convirtieron en saqueos, los saqueos en trifulcas, las trifulcas en motines, y los motines no tardarían en tornarse en algo más.

Los gritos de igualdad enmudecieron y abrieron paso a los de violencia que no tardarían en perder el sentido, y ser sólo balbuceos.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto demasiado tarde y cuando sintió el estruendo del mensaje malinterpretado sólo quiso acallarlo con sus manos y repitiéndose que todo era pasajero.

Sin embargo, su guía más confiable, su amigo más cercano, la familia sin lazo de sangre que le facilitó su separación de la auténtica, captó las palabras y se volvió un vocero más de estas.

¿Ella caería de la misma forma?

¿Su retórica se torcería lo suficiente como para permitirse aceptar lo dicho como cierto?

Estos giros dramáticos y doloras ironías no estaban ausentes de las historias que consumía, pero a su vez fue el momento perfecto para volverse la excepción de la norma y tratar de arreglarlo todo con una forma de actuar diferente pero que mantuviera los ideales ya perdidos.

Pero también se recordó que esto no era un cuento de hadas.

El asco y desinterés por las almas inocentes de los vagones que atacaron fueron la seña que le hizo actuar.

Pelearon juntos una última vez. Él no sabía que ese era el caso.

Sólo sintió por primera ocasión en mucho tiempo lo solo que estaba y al buscar a su compañera no tardó en divisarla en un vagón opuesto al suyo.

Todo se dijo en esa última mirada que dieron, pero era imposible ver a través de aquella máscara que él llevaba, aun así, por cualquier semblante de camaradería o de cualquier lazo que acababa de quedar inutilizado, ella decidió soltar unas últimas palabras:

— Adiós.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su voz fue firme y tras decir esto cortó el perdigón que unía a ambos vagones.


	9. Pre-Interrogación

— Mucho gusto, somos los chicos de la Academia Haven. Él es Sun Wukong y yo soy Neptune Vasilias.

— Oh sí, los recuerdo de ayer. Vienen por lo del tutelaje de investigadores criminales, ¿cierto?

— Neptune, ¿no dijiste que seríamos detectives?

— Es lo mismo.

— Ciertamente no es lo mismo. Es como decir que rojo y azul es lo mismo.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— La diferencia es que nos especializamos en investigaciones, reunimos evidencia; como parches, camisas con marcas extrañas, y después cazamos a los criminales-

— ¡Sí, cazar! ¡Eso me agrada!

— -por medio del sistema jurídico y supervisado por un juez y un jurado compuesto por sus similares. Para que lo sepan, no todo aquí es como en las películas.

— Oh vamos… ¿Y si llega la oportunidad para usar mi arma contra algunos maleantes que se quieran pasar de listos?

— No podemos negar que hay bastante peligro en las calles y si sucede algún acontecimiento que te obligue a dispararle/golpear a alguien con tu- erm… báculo con… con escopetas (por favor, guarda eso antes de que alguno de los oficiales te taclee) lo mejor, como futuro Cazador, sería que actuaras acorde a la situación.

— ¡Genial!

— PERO, luego deberás llenar varios formularios y papeleo para explicar por qué tuviste que hacer lo que tuviste que hacer.

— …Neptune, no es que sea un aguafiestas ni nada, pero esperaba algo diferente.

— ¿Qué esperabas?

— ¡Disparos! ¡Persecuciones! ¡Interrogatorios en un cuarto con un solo bombillo! ¡Yo fumando un cigarro desde el balcón de mi departamento mientras veo a la ciudad con melancolía y escucho una tonada de jazz que parece venir de la nada!

— … ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fantaseando esto?

— Eh, desde que era niño. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Mira, entiendo que estuvieras emocionado por esto, pero esta es la vida real y los oficiales aquí hacen toda clase de trabajo para evitar desórdenes sociales, así que puedes seguir en tu mundo de fantasía o ver cómo es un trabajo de verdad y que le repone a la sociedad. Además, cuando nos graduemos esto sólo será parte de lo que hicimos en la escuela.

— Ugh, está bien.

— Muy bien, ¿oficial…?

— Aaron.

— … ¿Algún apellido o por el estilo?

— No.

— Está… bien. Queremos empezar el tutelaje tan pronto como podamos.

— ¡Felicidades, pasaron la prueba!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿De qué prueba habla?

— Solemos decirles a los futuros Cazadores lo aburrido que es este trabajo para ver si tienen madera para ser detectives.

— ¿No quiere decir investigadores crimina-?

— Sé lo que quise decir, hijo. Ahora, vengan. Les daré sus placas de 'Detectives Junior' para que esto sea oficial y puedan comenzar a patrullar.

— Eh, ¿no deberíamos tener alguna clase de entrenamien-?

— ¿Acaso tartamudee?

— Eh… no.

— ¿No qué…?

— No, ¿Señor?

— ¡Muy bien, Vasilias! Ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe conducir?

— No. Suelo ser el copiloto.

— Y yo pido muchos aventones.

— Descuiden, si puedo enseñarle a un gallo a mascar maíz con dientes postizos puedo enseñarles a manejar a ustedes en quince minutos. ¡Vamos!

— ¡Esto será genial!

— No lo sé, Sun…


	10. Plegaria

Su plegaria había sido escuchada. Estaba agradecido por ello, pero aun así la frustración lo llevó a romper su única vía de comunicación y a desplomarse al lado de los escombros de su único medio de transporte. Las lágrimas de rabia no tardaron en formarse.

" _¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!"_ Gritó en su mente tratando de encontrar explicación alguna para las acciones de Pyrrha. No era su responsabilidad, y si lo fuera, estaba, por primera vez en su vida, demasiado fuera de su liga. Ozpin no pudo contra la extraña mujer de la cual desconocía su nombre, pero que supuso de forma acertada que no tardaría en hacer eco por todo Remnant o cuando mucho sus acciones.

Sus puños habían abierto un agujero en el concreto y aunque su Aura había hecho un buen trabajo para detenerlo, no tardaría en romperse y así poder hacerse el daño que creía merecer por no haber detenido a Pyrrha a tiempo. El recuerdo del beso que ella le dio tan sólo aumento la fuerza y la rapidez con la que trataba de atravesar el piso. ¿Lo hizo porque ella de verdad quería o fue para distraerlo? Cual sea que fuese la causa, no le importaba ya que ella no estaba ahí con él para explicárselo.

Al ver que sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes y que en su mente apareció el silencio luego de subvertir la ira por una calma pasaera, trató de pensar con más claridad. Veía el sacrificio que ella trataría de hacer y él rechazó cada posible explicación.

Recordó como ella rara vez expresó enojo o frustración o siquiera una emoción negativa que no estuviera bien fundada. Incluso a sus fans más engorrosos los trataba con una onza de respeto y en las raras ocasiones que trataron de propasarse ella sólo les advirtió las consecuencias, y sólo hubo un caso documentado de alguien que resultó con el brazo roto en tres partes. Eso agregaba a su carácter, pero lo más claro viene de las personas con quienes formó equipo.

Las veces en las que Nora estaba particularmente enérgica y habría sido una molestia para alguien ajeno a su composición. Incluso el silencio o brevedad de Ren habría sido frustrante, pero no para ella. _"Vaya combinación de personalidades, ¿eh?"_ se dijo a la vez que agregó el posible estrés que debió nacer de su situación: un chico de las afueras; cuyo apellido ya no cargaba el peso de la magnificencia que alguna vez tuvo; que sólo heredó el deseo de ser un héroe, pero no la proficiencia; alguien que fue nombrado líder sin tener experiencia alguna; y cuya única habilidad fue la de tener una tolerancia particularmente alta para el dolor. A pesar de eso, ella lo acogió bajo su tutela y le mostró que tenía potencial, ese potencial que Ozpin supuestamente vio, pero que él mismo debía descubrir.

Sólo pidió su amistad a cambio… y quizá algo más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar lamentándote? — se reprendió, usando un tono que Pyrrha habría desaprobado, pero que ahora mismo necesitaba — ¿Vas a quedarte aquí a ser bocadillo de Grimm o irás de vuelta a Beacon para ayudarla?

Usando el mismo puño con el que anteriormente vapuleó el piso comenzó a levantarse. Lentamente analizó dónde es que el cohete lo había dejado, pero no tardaría en divisar la torre de Beacon desde aquel sitio. Si entrecerraba los ojos podía ver ráfagas naranjas formando arcos y líneas rectas que no tardaban en desaparecer. Al ver esto, Jaune comenzó a correr, decidido a llegar como fuese.

En el camino no tardó en encontrarse con gente y faunos por igual huyendo de un gran número de Grimm. Al ver esto desenvainó su espada y formó su escudo y le rogó al dios que estuviera escuchando que le diera fuerzas a Pyrrha para derrotar a la mujer, para que así cuando él llegue sólo se limitase a estar enojado con ella por haberlo preocupado.

— Mantén tu estancia firme y abre más las piernas — se recordó a manera de mantra y esperó a que el Beowolf más próximo se acercara.

El lobo hecho de sombras se abalanzó sobre él, pero el Cazador puso su escudo al frente y en una sola moción aprovechó la inercia del salto e hizo que el animal chocara de espaldas contra el suelo, y antes de que pudiera levantarse su pecho fue atravesado con la punta de una espada.

Jaune rápidamente la sacó y de un solo tajo cortó la cabeza de un segundo lobo que trató de acercarse.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que otro Grimm atacara, esta vez fue un Ursa Menor cuyas garras chocaron contra un escudo de metal. El Cazador empujó con todas sus fuerzas al animal e hizo que éste soltara su escudo, y mientras recuperaba el equilibrio terminó perdiendo la cabeza de una manera que hizo eco a una experiencia pasada.

Los Grimm cercanos percibían las emociones negativas del Cazador, y aunque trataba de ocultarlas con bravura ésta comenzaba a menguar y abrirle paso a la desesperación.

A pesar de la desventaja numérica, Jaune se abría paso poco a poco. Volteando ocasionalmente hacia la Torre de Beacon, consciente de que cuando las figuras de color naranja dejasen de verse habría una ganadora.

Otro Beowolf decapitado, un Ursa Mayor que perdió un brazo, varios Creep que fueron partidos a la mitad; parecía que él era el único Cazador en Vale y todos se quedaron varados en Beacon o en la Arena. Las autoridades no eran suficientes y podía jurar que los robots de Atlas estaban fallando sus blancos y en su lugar atinaban a los civiles.

En un instante para respirar volteó en dirección a la torre y hubo un panorama en el que sólo veía a los Grimm volando a su alrededor y ninguna marca ígnea que le diera esperanza. Pensó lo peor, era inevitable, y su estado físico no le ayudó a mantener la seguridad con la que se movió hace unos momentos.

Los Grimm estaban rodeándolo y las fuerzas y su Aura comenzaban a fallarle. Ignorando eso, volvió a tomar su postura y esperó a que lo atacaran.

Entonces, un haz de luz más brillante que el día los envolvió a todos.


	11. Elección

_Te dejé encerrado,  
dudando aún más que nunca de ti mismo.  
Obtuviste la protección que me ofrecías.  
Me rogaste  
una sola vez,  
pero sintió como más de cien._

 _Me dijiste que no lo hiciera._

 _Lo siento._

 _De haberte escuchado  
habría significado  
que de verdad no podía elegir por mi cuenta._

 _Que de verdad jamás tuve opción en nada._

 _Mi presencia y mis acciones serían todas manipuladas.  
Jamás habría dicho nada.  
Objetado siquiera._

 _Qué curioso…  
Fuiste el primero en tratarme como persona,  
y también serás el primero al que de verdad alejé._

 _¿Eso no es triste?_

 _Me dije que lo hacía por salvar a los demás,  
y aunque en parte lo fue,  
no era del todo mi motivación._

 _Actué porque así lo quise._

 _¿Los elogios y los logros me nublaron la mente  
como para cometer un suicidio?_

 _Me dijeron que los héroes deben ser aquellos que se sacrifiquen,  
¿acaso no existía quien lo hiciera por un ferviente deseo de ayudar?_

 _Estaba dispuesta a gritar,  
tan fuerte que en los cuatro reinos se iba a escuchar:  
"¡Yo soy Pyrrha Nikos y te voy a derrotar!"_

 _Pero no…_

 _El metal de la flecha que me inmovilizó me otorgó las famosas últimas palabras._

 _El de la segunda,  
la que atravesó mi corazón,  
sólo me dejó suspirar._


	12. El árbol de donde cayó la manzana

Un derribe con el hombro luego de tomar su brazo fueron más que suficientes para que ella volviera a caer al suelo. Sin importar qué, seguía siendo un aterrizaje suave. Aunque, la intensidad se mostraba con la rapidez en la que sucedían los golpes y las patadas. Después de todo era su hija y Taiyang aún tenía cuidado de no lastimarla durante sus embates, pero también debía respetarla como peleadora.

Siempre recuerda cuando le pidió que la entrenara. Fue una mezcla extraña de emociones la de ese día: preocupación por haber perdido a sus hijas de vista; alivio porque Qrow las encontrase pronto; frustración hacía la hija mayor, la única culpable pues la menor apenas y podía decir la palabra 'hola'; apuro al ver sus manitas y pies llenas de pequeñas cortadas y magulladuras; calma mientras analizaba lo que debía hacer; y sorpresa al escuchar la petición por parte de su pequeña de dorados cabellos. No tuvo una respuesta inmediata, pero no tardó en notar la mirada que ella le dio y la pasión con la que hizo la pregunta. Incluso si pretendía primero reprenderla a ella, curar sus heridas, alimentarlas, darles un baño, y después arroparlas para dormir, él terminaría diciendo que lo haría " _cuando creciera_."

Recordó las veces que ella se metía en problemas en la escuela. Cómo el pobre que se atreviera a tocar uno de sus cabellos terminaría con un ojo morado, y ni hablar de uno que le perteneciera a su hermanita.

Incluso si nunca la conoció, Yang era la viva imagen de su madre.

Él de verdad esperaba que no fuera así del todo.

Claro, tenía sus ventajas tener tal determinación y cuidado hacía los demás, pero también venía con sus desventajas. En un momento deja de importarte cualquiera fuera de tu propio círculo y antes de que te des cuenta las raíces son demasiado profundas para hacer algo al respecto, pero ¿quién te puede decir que tener un poco de desapego es útil? Decirte que el bien de un grupo de personas con quienes formaste lazos de hermandad no es tan importante como el de tu familia biológica.

Taiyang alzó la voz y abogó por su familia, y esta la incluía a ella, pero no pudo lograr que se quedase. Hizo lo que quiso. Lo que creía correcto. Aunque él prefería que si terminaba lastimando a alguien no fuera a su hija o a él.

En eso también se parecía a Raven.

No importa cuánto retrasara la conversación, Yang siempre buscaba la tutela de su padre para aprender a combatir. Tenía potencial. Estaba en sus genes, pero él no quería admitirlo.

Trató de explicarle, hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella no se detendría.

Accedió a ensañarle lo básico y ella no tardó mucho en asestar los golpes en los lugares correctos, tanto, así como para que el entrenador de verdad se colocara en guardia e incluso contratacara.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su hija ya había comenzado a pavimentar su camino y sólo era cuestión de desearle suerte en su viaje.

Si hubo un amor egoísta, del que tienen muchos padres, este logró que se sintiera culpable al verse cumplido su deseo de que sus hijas volvieran tan pronto a su lado; dadas las circunstancia.

Su hija menor no tardó en continuar con su viaje, pero la mayor se quedó. A pesar de su creencia de ella buscando la manera de volver a las andadas mucho antes que su hermanita.

Por mucho tiempo se quedó inmóvil, casi ausente, incapaz de lanzar otro golpe. Estaba cansada y no podía o mejor dicho no quería esforzarse de nuevo.

Sólo necesitaba tiempo para recordar quién era y ahora era momento de despertar aquellos músculos que podían destrozar a cualquier bestia que ose a enfrentarse a ella.

— ¿Necesitas una mano? — le ofreció ayuda con una sonrisa que se vio reflejada en su hija.

— ¿En serio? ¿Seguirás insistiendo con ese chiste?

— Dejaré de hacerlo cuando dejes de reírte.

Yang tomó la mano que se le dio, usando la prótesis que le obsequió el gobierno de Atlas. Tal vez verla le hizo pensar a Taiyang en la historia que ella le contó sobre cómo la perdió o quizá en parte se culpó por no haberla entrenado lo suficiente, sea lo sea, el descuido de un segundo le dio a Yang la oportunidad de sujetarlo firmemente del brazo y derribarlo, y mientras él caía ella apoyó su peso sobre sus pies para hacer que diera una voltereta frontal y finalmente cayera detrás suyo.

El movimiento de verdad lo sorprendió y se quedó unos segundos en el suelo, hasta que un rostro familiar lo increpó — muy a su manera.

— Vamos, papá, eso fue muy fácil. Creo que ya estás envejeciendo.

La sonrisa burlona de su hija le puso de buen humor. Incluso si él era el chiste del momento.

— ¿Eso crees? No pensarás lo mismo cuando este "viejo" te dé una paliza.

Era bueno saber que aún veía un poco de él en ella.


	13. Aburrimiento

— Hay por lo menos cinco Grimm enfrente de ustedes: sólo logro distinguir a un par de Ursas Minor y el resto parecen ser Beowolves — mencionó la líder del equipo RWBY desde el borde de una ladera donde se había posicionado.

— Enterada — contestó Blake usando su móvil —. ¿No hay más a la redonda?

— Todo está muy tranquilo. Son los primeros que vemos en cerca de una media hora.

— Quizá estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, ¿no crees, Rubes? — agregó Yang

— Eso no significa que debamos bajar la guardia.

— Ugh, ¡pero llevamos aquí dos horas!

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero al menos tú estás en el campo peleando mientras Weiss y yo hacemos reconocimiento.

— Sí, supongo que debe ser muy aburrido estar ahí con la Reina Hela-

— ¡Hey! — increpó Weiss, y su equipo no pudo más que contener sus risillas ante el uso de ese sobrenombre que usaban más personas en Remnant de las que a ella le gustaría.

La misión era simple: eliminar a los Grimm alrededor de una pequeña villa que pidió ayuda a comienzos de la semana. No estaba muy lejos de Vale y la amenaza era mínima, así que Oobleck pensó que este sería un buen sustituto de aquel desastre que supervisó la última vez. " _Algo ligero les sentará bien_ ", pensó, pero no tomó en cuenta de que quizá no todas ellas apreciarían un encargo con pocos riesgos.

— ¡Estoy aburrida! — exclamó Yang por enésima vez en el día.

— ¿Y por ello te desquitas con ese Grimm? — comentó Blake al ver que no era necesario el quinto golpe que su compañera le dio a una bestia que ya había muerto con el primero.

— ¿De verdad piensas defender a esta cosa?

— Sólo digo que la expresión "golpear a un caballo muerto" podría necesitar algunos cambios.

— Ugh… — Yang soltó al cadáver de forma poco ceremoniosa — es sólo que llevamos haciendo esto por horas y parece que estamos cazando alimañas del jardín de un vecino.

— ¿Y eso es malo porque demuestras que eres una buena vecina y es necesario para el ambiente?

— Sabes de qué hablo, Blake.

— Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a que la misión pudo haber valido más el Dust de la nave.

— Digo, no es como si esperara que la aldea estuviera de verdad en peligro, pero puedo hacer esto con los ojos cerrados.

— Después de lo que vimos en Vale no desearía que algo así le pasara a esta gente. Supongo que una simple misión de "Buscar y Destruir" no nos vendría mal luego de eso.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

— Llamaré a Ruby para preguntarle si hay más Grimm cerca… Qué raro, no contesta.

— Debió acabársele la batería. Intenta con la Reina Helada.

— Deberías dejar de llamarla así…

— Oh, vamos. Es divertido ver su expresión cada vez que lo hago.

— Mmm… tampoco contesta.

— Entonces podemos decir que la misión está cumplida. ¿Podemos volver ya?

— Supongo que sí.

El camino a la villa era corto, pero aun así requería de un viaje por terrenos poco confiables y un par de desviaciones que podrían haber hecho que cualquier otro se perdiera. Al cabo de un par de minutos volvieron al punto de reunión acordado, tan sólo para encontrase con una vista bastante peculiar.

— ¡¿Qué rayos?! — exclamó Yang.

— Oh, hola, Yang… — dijo Ruby un tanto apenada.

Ella estaba encima del cadáver de un Grimm, su guadaña empotrada en la espalda del mismo. Weiss no estaba demasiado lejos dándole la estocada final a un Boarbatusk que cayó sobre su espalda y se vio imposibilitado para levantarse. Había un par de casas cerca que habían perdido al menos una de sus paredes y de las que podían distinguirse pequeñas llamas viniendo de su interior; escombros de un edificio de piedra regados por el suelo; figuras aleatorias hechas de hielo que no pudieron venir de eventos naturales comunes; y más cadáveres de Grimm que cayeron de diferentes maneras.

— Ve-Verás, eh… después del último mensaje que les enviamos nos llamaron para atender una emergencia en la villa y ésta resultó ser una mini-invasión de Grimm.

— ¡Una invasión sigue siendo una invasión!

— Bueno, si es a pequeña escala puede llamarse 'ocupación' o sólo 'ataque', aunque 'asedio' también puede generali-

— No la defiendas Blake. ¡¿Por qué no nos llamaron?!

— Nuestros Pergaminos tuvieron fallas y, bu-bueno, no pudimos comunicarnos. Teníamos que hacer algo y por eso pasó lo que pasó.

— Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa tan de repente?

— No-No lo estoy…

— Mmm… ¿Weiss?

— Estábamos aburridas y ya que pasó esto decidimos encargarnos sin acudir a ustedes.

— ¡Ajá!

— ¡Weiss, juraste con el meñique que me cubrirías!

— No sé de qué hablas… — la pena en la cara de Weiss fue evidente y por ello volteó en otra dirección.

— ¡Ruby, debiste habernos avisado!

— ¡Llevo horas sentada desde ese peñasco mientras que tú y Blake se divierten en el bosque!

— ¡Es peligroso que hagas estas cosas!

— ¡Qué raro, no recuerdo que dijeras algo así luego de tu queja novecientos sobre cuán aburrida estabas!

La discusión entre hermanas daba para largo por lo que Blake y Weiss decidieron hacerse a un lado mientras mensajeaban a Oobleck para explicar lo ocurrido, y después procederían a hablar con el alcalde del lugar acerca de lo mismo.

— Así que, te convenció para jurarlo con el meñique, ¿eh? — mencionó Blake con una sonrisa.

Weiss fingió no saber nada y dijo algo sobre ir a hablar con los lugareños sobre el desastre. Cualquier cosa para evitar la pregunta.


	14. Charla

Oye, oye, he tenido un día muy ajetreado y un trago no me hará daño.

Ozpin continúa necesitando de información y su "Círculo Secreto" la pide con regularidad…

Pareciera que no supieran cuán difícil es conseguirla.

Sí, ya sé que es mi décima botella del día, pero las he traído y no quieres ayudarme con ellas. Sería un desperdicio ya que no tengo un refrigerador.

No, no lo creo. La vida en el camino me sienta bien.

Ya sabes por qué no puedo asentarme en ningún lado por mucho tiempo. Lo traté un par de veces y bueno… ya sabes cómo resultó eso…

Es mi culpa y lo sabes. Sólo por el hecho de existir causó desgracias. Me sorprende que ahora mismo no te caiga un meteorito encima. Je, je, je…

¿Ruby? La renacuajo está de maravilla. Está emocionada con su nueva arma y de hecho está trabajando en la modalidad de fuego que va a incor-

Sí, sí, sí… Sé que no te agrada la idea, pero no hay nada que hacer. Fue muy insistente y es mejor que le enseñe alguien en quien ella confíe y no algún tarado de Signal o Haven. Soy el mejor con la guadaña y te consta.

Te lo repito: ella estará bien.

Yang y Tai — je, suena gracioso si lo digo así… — ellos, también se encuentran bien. Él y yo no hablamos mucho, pero no me niega la entrada de vez en vez; siempre y cuando haya plazos de un par de semanas entre cada una de ellas.

No le digas que lo oíste de mí, pero Yang comenzará la escuela en un par de semana. La de combate.

En efecto, ella irá a Signal.

Tranquila, tranquila, ella es tan buena como su viejo, un poco temperamental, pero ya sabrá cómo contenerse.

Es curioso cómo ellas son un reflejo de sus padres…

Sus duras cabezas debieron ser multiplicadas por sus genes. Ja, ja, ja…

Oh mira eso, se acabó el alcohol.

Y que lo digas. Hubiera deseado que mi Semblanza fuera una mayor tolerancia al alcohol.

Ja, ja, ja, ja… Ja, ja… Ja, ja, ja, ja….

…

…

…

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué tú… Summer?


	15. Descafeinado - Parte 3

" _Tú puedes, Velvet. Sólo sé directa_." La fauno continuó alentándose. Repitiendo una y otra vez lo que planeaba decirle a su líder de equipo. Cada palabra escogida sonaba tan elocuente e irrefutable, ni siquiera parecía algo que ella diría en cualquier otro momento; generalmente, sólo hablaba de lo primero que estaba en su mente, para lamentarse de lo dicho poco después. Aunque no era la primera vez que ella imaginaba un escenario en su mente en el que su argumento era el ganador sólo para que la fría realidad de su nerviosismo y tibieza al hablar terminaran creando una amnesia temporal acerca de lo que ya había practicado cientos de veces.

Fue una mañana callada, como todas las que siguieron aquel fatídico día en Vale. Los cuerpos de rescate trabajaban a sobre hora y los Cazadores — eso incluía a cualquier alumno de Beacon que aún respiraba — tenían turnos dobles.

El equipo CFVY sólo tuvo cinco horas de sueño antes de tener que volver a otra aldea y seguir con las evacuaciones. Fox comentó que fue la mejor siesta que tuvo en semanas.

Eso fue lo único que cortó el silencio de lo que sea a lo que le llamaban desayuno. Todos se concentraban en lo que metían a su boca y de vez en cuando discutían alguna estrategia o revisaban sus equipos mientras mascaban.

Velvet no podía evitar recordar las mañanas en Beacon cada vez que veía a sus alrededores.

Se esperaba que Fox, el silencioso peleador que aparentemente siempre estaba en la arena practicando, fuese el primero en madrugar, pero este siempre era vencido por la dueña de la primera letra del acrónimo que lucía su equipo.

Coco había logrado meter una máquina para hacer expresos como contrabando, así que lo primero que se olía en la habitación era el olor de café cargado. No había razón para quejarse ya que tomaron el hábito de su líder y siempre había suficiente para todos. Aunque el de su taza era tan potente que en una ocasión logró darle un mini-ataque de ansiedad a Yatsuhashi.

Velvet hizo una mueca para sí misma ante tal recuerdo. Luego levantó la vista de su comida para ver que el café que bebían era genérico y ni se acercaba en sabor a las mezclas que los habían malcriado un poco luego de un año en la escuela.

No era lo mismo, pero por lo menos podían beberlo juntos.

Al escuchar las aspas de la aeronave supieron que sus estómagos se verían obligados a resistir el resto del día con lo que tenían dentro de ellos. Tal vez podrían tomar alguna barra energética de los paquetes que llevaban, pero estas eran para los refugiados y ninguno de ellos se atrevió en siquiera pensar en hacer tal cosa.

Port les dio las instrucciones: buscar y extraer.

No le pareció necesario incluir la orden de abrir fuego a voluntad.

Cualquier normativa como esta fue puesta al criterio de los Cazadores, y siempre terminaban con o sin ninguna munición.

— Ummm… ¿Coco? — preguntó Velvet con timidez, dirigiéndose a su líder.

— ¿Sí, Velvet?

Eran las últimas en subir y tal vez la fauno quiso aprovechar el apuro de la misión para resolver el asunto con rapidez, pero en el momento en el que trató de formular la primera pregunta de su discurso sus labios se sellaron.

Con la sola presencia de la mujer en la que Velvet depositó su confianza en el último par de años y con la que se volvió tan cercana, la fauno no pudo encontrar las palabras que tanto había acomodado en los últimos días. Se sintió abrumada e inadecuada. Sonaba un tanto ridículo, pero incluso los anteojos le impedían verla a los ojos de forma directa, sentía cómo la sola mirada de la líder del equipo CFVY le atravesaba y drenaba cualquier onza de confianza que tuvo entre su decisión y el desayuno.

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que sus orejas de conejo reaccionaran de forma inconsciente ante sus emociones, y tan sólo podía imaginar con qué otra clase de lenguaje corporal se había traicionado en esos pocos segundos.

— Oh… Oh… Nada. No es nada. Descuida, es sólo que… que…

— ¿Podemos tener esta conversación cuando acabe la misión? La nave despegará pronto — ofreció Coco de forma seca.

— Eh-Eh sí…

Velvet no paró de golpearse mentalmente ante tremendo fracaso durante todo el camino. De verdad no podía hacer esto por su cuenta y quizá terminaría pidiéndole ayuda a Yatsuhashi.

Por ahora, tenía una misión que cumplir. No sería suficiente para acallar la reprimenda que se estaba dando en su mente, pero era un comienzo.


	16. Tercer semestre AU - Primeros Auxilios

— ¡Auch!

— Ya entendí, Yang: "esto duele", pero no hay de otra.

— ¿No podrías ser un poco más gentil?

— ¿Disculpa? No soy yo quien le dijo a los paramédicos, hombres y mujeres más que calificados para dar primeros auxilios, que tus heridas "no son nada" y que "mi compañera se encargará" — la tensión en el vendaje que Blake aplicó sobre el tobillo izquierdo de Yang fue suficiente para que ésta diera otro gemido de insatisfacción — Listo.

— No les tengo mucha confianza, pero de haber sabido lo sádica que eras les habría dicho que se encargaran.

— Sí, sí. Ahora, levanta el otro pie.

Las últimas dos letras del equipo RWBY estaban en los vestidores lidiando con las heridas de combate de la semifinalista, y ganadora del cuarto lugar, del torneo del Festival de Vytal: Yang Xiao Long.

La condición para la victoria era lograr un _knockout_ decisivo, incluso si los niveles de Aura de los participantes se desplomaban a cero, los peleadores debían continuar hasta que uno de ellos ya no pudiera contratacar. Está de más decir que a pesar de los esfuerzos de la mujer originaria de la isla Patch estos no fueron suficientes para consolidar el tercer lugar contra su oponente originario de Atlas, y de quien ni siquiera quería escuchar su nombre.

Por lo menos él terminó en una condición similar a la suya y sólo ganó porque sus prótesis de piernas de alguna manera lograron mantenerlo en pie luego de que los ataques definitivos de ambos chocaran en el centro de la arena.

Ruby fue a apelar la decisión final de los jueces y por eso no estaba allí con su hermana, mientras que Weiss trataba de hacerla entrar en razón debido a que el fallo era definitivo.

— ¡Auch! ¡Blake eso-!

— ¿Dolió? ¿Qué esperabas? Es alcohol, tengo que desinfectar la herida primero. Es bastante grande.

— ¿No puedes tener más cuidado? Estoy un poco lastimadita.

— Eso no es culpa mía — la presión del algodón sobre la cortada aumentó.

— ¡Auch! ¡Lo será si sigues haciendo eso! — exclamó Yang, cambiando a la vez el color de sus ojos. Sin embargo, Blake no se inmutó y en su lugar siguió con la tarea en mano.

Tras un momento de calma, Yang inquirió en las razones de la actitud de su compañera, puesto que no era normal de ella actuar así.

«¿Pasa algo, Blake?

— No — ella respondió tajante.

— Vamos, sé que algo te pasa. Tal vez no pude ganar el torneo, pero te juro que lo inten-

— ¡¿Crees que es por eso por lo que estoy molesta contigo?! — de vuelta, la presión de la mujer sobre la herida aumentó, no lo suficiente como para causar más daño, pero sí lo necesario para que la paciente notase el que ya estaba allí.

— ¡Diablos!

— Pusiste tu vida en riesgo cuando decidiste continuar tras perder toda tu Aura.

— Pero las reglas-

— Ningún "pero". ¡Demonios, Yang! Es sólo un torneo. Pudiste de verdad salir lastimada. Debiste haber renunciado. Nos tenías preocupadas a todas.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras la fauno retomaba la tarea de limpiar y vendar la herida de la otra pierna de Yang, quien a su vez pensó en lo ocurrido y que nunca le cruzó por la cabeza la manera en la que su equipo reaccionaría tras su combate con el futuro soldado de Atlas. Sólo se concentró en quitarle aquella arrogante sonrisa del rostro, sin importarle nada más.

— Lo lamento… — suspiró Yang con total sinceridad.

— Descuida. Sabía desde un principio que estas cosas pasarían cuando accedí a ser tu compañera.

— Je, je… Pero ni siquiera sabías mi nombre — dijo Yang un tanto divertida.

— Cuando te conocí mataste a un oso gigante con un golpe sólo porque este arrancó uno de tus cabellos. ¿Qué más se puede esperar de alguien así?

— Qué curioso. Creí que te había atraído con mi encanto natural.

— No eres tan carismática, Yang.

— Sí lo soy.

— …Ok, tal vez lo eres — admitió Blake, pero para nivelar la situación ella tensó el vendaje del muslo de Yang un poco más de lo necesario.

— Bueno, ahora que estamos en buenos términos. ¿Podrías dejar de tratarme con brusquedad? — gruñó tras sentir el dolor sordo correr por su cuerpo.

— Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa. Sólo estoy tratando de hacer que te mejores — el complemento de una sonrisa demostró cuan insincera era la aclaración.

— ¡Eres un demonio!


	17. Pasatiempo

Un viaje entre naciones no era uno particularmente corto, pero la prisa evitó que Weiss tomará eso en consideración. Era inútil recurrir a su Pergamino ya que no existía señal alguna que permitiera cualquier clase de entretenimiento en la red o siquiera una llamada — otra razón más por la que las acciones de otra subsidiaria de la Compañía de Dust Schnee sufrieran.

Ya que no quería dormir todo el camino, la heredera tendría que matar el tiempo de alguna manera, así que revisó si en su equipaje de emergencia, para saber si Klein tomó en consideración guardarle algo para matar el tiempo. Había dos mudas de ropa, Myrtenaster, viales de Dust, zapatos, botas, parecía haber de todo para sus necesidades, incluso un refrigerio para el camino, pero nada que pareciera ayudar a combatir el aburrimiento.

Luego de buscar una segunda vez, fue cuando sintió algo debajo de uno de sus vestidos azules; allí encontró un pequeño libro. No era muy grande y era demasiado delgado como para prometerle varias horas de entretención, pero era mejor que nada. Al sentir su peso le pareció recordar que era un poco más pesado, el brote de nostalgia le hizo recordar que le era familiar y este sentir se vio afirmado al leer el título en voz alta:

— "Las Aventuras de Nicholas Schnee."

Este lo dijo con un tono exagerado que trataba de emular grandeza, casi similar a uno que Klein usó cuando le mostró el libro por primera vez cuando era niña.

Él siempre se tomó la molestia de leerle antes de dormir y este sólo les llevó un par de días por lo corto que era.

Trataba sobre las "andanzas" de Nicholas Schnee, el primero de su casta y de quien vino la idea de usar el Dust para benefició de la humanidad. Uno sólo puede pensar en cómo tal idea fue concebida y mucho menos acertada en la práctica.

El formato del libro apuntaba a un público infantil y en este pintaba a Nicholas como un héroe en el más poético de los sentidos. Peleaba contra Grimm tan grandes como una montaña usando sólo una pala y un pico, se hizo contra las "malignas corporaciones" usando su intelecto, y nos "dio el regalo del Dust para nuestro beneficio".

Omitía que la forma más pura de éste aparentemente sólo podía ser aquel que tenía un logotipo de una W cursiva en él, pero se ahorraron las palabras al colocar en la última ilustración del libro una piedra de Dust azul claro sobre un podio dorado y detrás de él el más brillante, y casi glorioso, haz de luz que una joven mente pudiera procesar.

Lo encontró inspirador cuando aún dormía con un peluche para protegerla de las pesadillas, pero ahora podía ver a través del intento de propaganda de su padre para hacer quedar bien a la compañía ante ojos jóvenes.

Y él tenía algo de razón, no podían sobrevivir sin el Dust alimentando casi toda la artillería de los Cazadores y el ejército o los servicios básicos que corrían con la misma energía, pero acaparar el mercado, así como llevar a cabo las prácticas empresariales menos éticas, deberían tener más consecuencias que sanciones que su padre podría pagar con el Lien que siempre lleva encima.

Weiss se preguntaba si eso era lo que visionó Nicholas cuando le dejó las riendas de la compañía a Jacques. Bueno, no vivió lo suficiente como para ver en qué se convirtió la misma o para conocer a su segunda nieta. Winter se lo describió como " _un anciano que peleaba por cada aliento, pero que con la más cándida de las sonrisas te ofrecía una taza de té — que tardaría horas en hacer_ ".

De verdad le habría gustado a Weiss conocerlo, si bien Klein es lo más cercano a una figura paterna positiva no había daño en conocer a otra. Está de más decir que el orgullo de ser una Schnee vino de un personaje famoso con el que resultó estar emparentada. ¿Cuántos podían decir eso?

Por ello se esforzaba tanto en todo lo que hacía: para enaltecer aún más al apellido de su familia. Con el pasar del tiempo y tras entender el ambiente en el que creció y con quiénes compartía su sangre, la tarea se volvió en limpiarlo.

Sólo puede suponer que el abuelo no vería con buenos ojos lo que su yerno hizo con el trabajo de su vida y por el cual no objetó en gastar cada minuto de ella hasta que lo llevó a la tumba a una edad temprana.

Winter siguió su propio camino, Whitley parece estar forjando el suyo, ¿dónde deja esto a ella? De momento en un viaje en búsqueda de libertad, así como de respuestas. Aunque, en el camino no hace daño leer las aventuras de su abuelo, a quien incluso ahora cree capaz de haber realizado todo lo que allí estaba ilustrado.

Antes de engullir el panfleto con cara dura, le agradeció a Klein su buena memoria y consideración.


	18. Desayuno

" _Tan rápido como el viento_."

Ese era su deseo, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para lograrlo.

Entrené duro. Todos los días…

Había ocasiones en las que mis piernas reaccionaban más rápido que el resto de mi cuerpo. Incluso no tardé en sobrepasar su velocidad y tiempo de reacción, pero no fue suficiente, no para él.

No le bastó con hacer mi niñez miserable, también quería que lo sobrepasara. Demostrar que todo lo que él hacía era perfecto y eso incluía a su pequeño…

Si hubo un deje de bondad o de interés hacia mí jamás lo sentí.

El tiempo no fue cálido conmigo, cada día era un tormento en el que los entrenamientos aumentaban en dificultad. Ante sus ojos jamás era demasiado bueno o lo suficiente.

Al menos eso creo…

Recuerdo vagamente una noche en particular.

Sí...

Si lo pienso por un momento creo recordar cómo fue…

Mis piernas me dolían demasiado ese día.

El dolor punzaba en lugares muy específicos, casi delimitados a la perfección.

Es curioso…

¿Habrá sido su idea porque yo no fui "lo suficientemente" bueno, o fue mía para por fin darle exactamente lo que él quería?

Como sea… La rehabilitación debió durar meses, incluso años, pero no, probé esos nuevos artilugios esa misma noche.

Lo pateé tan duro y con tal velocidad… Pero no cayó tan fácilmente.

Me pareció un tanto absurdo cuando mencionó que siempre se "contenía", porque yo no noté una diferencia, o sólo no me importó cuando lograba conectar un golpe en mí.

Puede que sintiera un retorcido placer cuando su máximo esfuerzo no lograba evitar que yo lo abrumara con mi ofensiva.

Se veía tan patético…

Cuando rompí su tibia y lo puse de rodillas él aún trató de contraatacar. Eso lo solucionó una rodilla de metal que desbarató su nariz.

Al final estuvo en el suelo, tosiendo y sangrando. Tomé uno de sus brazos y cuando se resistió rompí dos de sus dedos. ¿De verdad importa cuáles fueron?

Ese era el momento en el que en la historia hay unos segundos de consideración, ¿no? El parricidio suele ser más dramático, pero todo eso ya se había desgastado cada día de mi vida. Sólo estiré su brazo, coloqué mi bota en su quijada, y estiré y presioné con fuerza hasta que escuché un crujido.

Diablos. Esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que él me mostró.

Ahora soy yo quien se jacte de esa ironía.

No recuerdo en qué momento le prendimos fuego a la casa. No es que me importara mucho porque jamás sentí apego por la misma. Sólo era curiosidad.

Incluso al final no quise dejar que su cuerpo fuera consumido por las llamas. No por consideración o por algún arrepentimiento; quería que todos vieran que él cayó en combate. Lo cual es también ridículo porque cuando lo encontraran yo no estaría cerca para que todos unieran los puntos.

Aunque no importaba ya.

De todas maneras, allí venían dos personas. Tenían trabajo para él, pero estaba más que indispuesto.

Al menos me enseñó a cómo ganarme la vida y yo no había comido aún.

Y ya casi era hora del desayuno.


	19. Estaciones

_**Nuevo capullo.  
Cortado y sangrante.  
Aún no florecía.**_

* * *

 _ **Frío corazón,  
Ferviente resignación,  
Asombro sin gozo.**_

* * *

 _ **Duelo y vida,  
Ambos frescos y rapaces.  
Historia vieja.**_

* * *

 _ **Crece cual sol,  
Cae como atardecer.  
Amanece sola.**_


	20. Descafeinado - Parte 4

"" _Hey, Coco, yo…"_ No, es muy simple."

"¿Qué tal " _Disculpa, Coco, no pude evitar notar que tú-_ "? No, no quiero que parezca que estoy pidiendo perdón."

"" _¿Estás bien, Co-?_ " Tampoco eso. No quiero darle oportunidad de que me diga que nada pasa."

Desde el despegue, Velvet debatía consigo sobre la mejor manera para discutir con Coco sobre el problema que la estaba afligiendo, que quizá no era nada grave, pero que de igual manera necesitaba descubrir y así saber si había algo que ella podía hacer para solucionarlo.

No era su fuerte y estaba bastante lejos de su zona de confort, pero sentía que debía hacer algo para aclarar la situación. Tal vez así todos podrían volver a tener desayunos más animados o en el que alguno de ellos se dignara a pedir el condimento en lugar de estirarse de forma incómoda hasta el otro lado de la mesa para alcanzarlo.

Tras recibir las instrucciones y la locación, un pequeño grupo de soldados y el equipo CFVY abordaron la nave sin intercambiar palabra. En el aire predominaba el sonido del aire chocando con la estructura, así como el motor de Dust que desde los primeros días trabajaba tiempos extra. Claro, no significaba que no hubiera pláticas, sino que es difícil encontrar un tópico diferente de las pérdidas humanas y materiales de los últimos días.

Después de todo, debería ser costoso perder un reino en un solo día.

Todos buscaban en qué matar el tiempo para evitar pensar en tales cosas. Fox entrenaba más cada día; Yatsuhashi meditaba y daba consejos espirituales a quien lo necesitara; Velvet, bueno, cualquiera pensaría que la fotografía sería una buena distracción, pero no era muy buena para ello y le bastaba el uso "bélico" de su cámara. Quizá tratar de ayudarle a su líder bastaría como recreación.

Coco. Ella no ha hablado mucho desde su último día hábil en la escuela y no había tiendas de ropa en donde alguna vez hubiera considerado gastar un solo Lien. Incluso su típico uniforme — si así se le puede llamar — estaba particularmente descuidado; una mancha aquí, otra allá, un agujero que antes la hubiera llevado a descartar la prenda para conseguir una nueva. Velvet lo consideraba un desperdicio, pero si la viera hacerlo de nuevo tal vez dormiría más tranquila.

La aeronave comenzó a descender luego del anuncio del piloto y todos se alistaron pronto para salir. Los costados de la bestia de metal se abrieron para que algunos de los pasajeros pudieran divisar el terreno.

Parecía seguro, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era el caso.

Proyectiles óseos impactaron contra el desafortunado pecho de dos soldados cuya armadura probó ser inútil, una segunda ráfaga de la misma munición trató de abrirse paso desde el lado contrario, pero una enorme espada de color naranja los detuvo en seco. Se trataba de Grimm tipo " _Hans_ ", los cuales pueden describirse como puercoespines gigantescos, muy débiles para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque letales a largas distancias.

Los disparos por parte del grupo de la nave no se hicieron de esperar, estos no tardaron en hacer contacto contras las peculiares creaturas, pero cometieron un error ya que los que quedaron sin vida en el suelo estallaron y sus picos se esparcieron en todas direcciones; algunos de ellos alcanzaron la base de la nave.

— ¡A LA CABEZA! ¡A LA CABEZA! — gruñó Coco mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que las ráfagas de su arma destrozaran primero el cráneo de las bestias.

Los soldados siguieron las instrucciones, mientras que Yatsuhashi y Fox desviaban los proyectiles que buscaban a sus blancos dentro de la nave. Velvet optó por ayudar a acabar con los Grimm, por lo que invocó una copia del rifle francotirador de May y comenzó a apuntar con cuidado y a disparar en el punto justo.

Tenían el poder de fuego para repeler a los monstruos, pero debían tomar una decisión rápido, y Coco fue la primera en mencionarla.

— ¡Tenemos irnos! ¡Piloto, dé la vuelta!

— ¡Espera! ¿Y la gente? — cuestionó Velvet.

— ¡¿No ves que estamos bajo ataque?! ¡Hay que salir de aquí rápido!

— ¡NO! ¡Aún puede haber sobrevivientes allí abajo!

— ¡No dejaré que nos pongas en peligro por un-!

La discusión se quedó corta debido al sonido de un cristal rompiéndose que dejó mudo al par. Yatsuhashi se dirigió a la cabina para confirmar lo que temían y que de todas formas venía acompañado por la alarma.

— ¡Le dieron al piloto! ¡Sujétense!

La nave dio varios giros durante los pocos metros que le quedaban para descender e hizo un brusco ruido tras chocar con el suelo.


	21. A través de los Ojos de Plata

Inspirado y basado en el cuento " _ **La Noche Boca Arriba**_ " del escritor Julio Cortazar y publicado en 1956.

* * *

Una mañana como cualquier otra en la que el despertar fue abrupto debido a la bienintencionada brusquedad de su hermana; seguido de un desayuno en la mesa que fue compartida con su hermana, un padre que leía despreocupado el periódico matutino, y su madre que revolvía los huevos de su propio desayuno, pero sólo cuando se aseguró de que los demás miembros de su familia ya habían probado bocado. Incluso horas después, el regusto del tocino y el jugo de naranja le recordaban lo excelente de la cocina de su madre. Parecía que nunca había o volvería a recordar tan excelsos sabores y se apegó a ellos hasta que su mente inevitablemente los olvidaría en el transcurso del día. Se despidió de su cachorro, el cual fue nombrado gracias a su amiga de ascendencia alemana, y a quien le tenía un apego que a duras penas era recíproco. Lo acarició de manera afectuosa como siempre y ella y su hermana mayor se dirigieron a la escuela.

Pensó en sus amigas que hacían tolerables las materias que no eran los electivos que tanto adoraba y en cómo de verdad necesitaba dormir.

Despertó en su pupitre. En verdad detestaba el horario matutino.

¿Qué adolescente no piensa lo mismo?

Seguía somnolienta cuando el brillo del sol colándose por la ventana le hizo arder los ojos y que por ello terminó escudándolos nuevamente con sus brazos. Alguien detrás suyo, seguramente su amiga alemana, trató de espabilarla. Le dijo que le habían hecho una pregunta. Un tema aburrido que se dio el lujo de ignorar incluso antes de que el profesor llegara al salón. Éste optó por ignorar el particular despliegue de desinterés hasta terminada la clase, cuando se lo haría saber por medio de un castigo seguro. En otra circunstancia ella se habría abochornado y tratado de responder de una u otra forma, pero no se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo. El calor, resultado de sentarse por la ventana en pleno verano, la abrumaban, pero se veía imposibilitada para moverse o hacer algo al respecto.

Despertó bruscamente. Dos o tres mujeres trataban de despertarla. Sentía gusto a huevos y tocino y a pasta de dientes, le daba vueltas la cabeza y en medio de su somnolencia apenas pudo interpretar lo que se le decía. Se escuchaban como ecos y apenas vislumbraba a quiénes les pertenecían estos. Tras parpadear en dirección opuesta al sol, preguntó por la clase y el tópico que creyó que habían discutido, esto fue recibido por juguetonas risas y una explicación sobre lo ocurrido, así como una reprimenda de parte de una de ellas, aquella a quien parecía que a su corta edad ya tenía una poco saludable cantidad de canas.

Al tener la mente más despejada notó lo seca que estaba su garganta y cómo carraspeaba su voz al hablar. Preguntaron si se sentía bien y la respuesta era claramente contraria a la esperada. Le sugirieron ver a la doctora de la escuela, quien tenía fama de tener mal humor, pero que aun así era excelente en su labor. Ella no podía pedir mejores amistades y si no fuera por sus síntomas, se habría sentido contenta.

La doctora, de cabellos rubios y figura envidiable —para la edad que todos desconocían, pero igual teorizaban —, hizo un examen exhaustivo. Esta vez las preguntas tuvieron una respuesta sin mucha espera, pero que resultaron extenuantes para la estudiante en revisión. Abrió y cerró los ojos pensando cuidadosamente y dando la información lo mejor que pudo. Mientras era bombardeada con preguntas, la doctora realizaba un chequeo.

El rubor en sus mejillas era más del usual, incluso para el clima, en el cual irónicamente sentía un frío particular. Su preciado desayuno estaba en riesgo de ser expulsado de la peor manera. La energía, que presumía en todo lo que hacía, estaba ausente. El cuerpo le dolía, lo cual era extraño ya que la actividad que más le exigió ese día fue la de acariciar a su mascota. Y no estaba segura de dónde estaba realmente. Escuchó la voz de la mujer mayor al mismo tiempo que sintió su mano en su mejilla.

Era un sueño curioso porque estaba lleno de olores y ella no soñaba olores. Primero, vino un olor a humo, ya que había fuego por doquier, se había propagado producto de tantas explosiones y munición utilizada. Pero el olor cesó una vez que comenzó a elevarse por encima de los edificios. Y todo era tan natural: debía salvar a alguien, alguien en peligro de muerte, alguien preciado para ella. No era la manera más ortodoxa de subir a la cima de la torre, pero era la más rápida. En el camino aparentemente interminable un pensamiento parecía frenarla: ¿cómo es posible olisquear lo que fuera en un sueño? Aceptaba que estaba soñando y aún no le parecía habitual lo que hacía dentro de un marco fantástico.

" _Huele a muerte_ " pensó, empuñando con más firmeza su arma, una tan absurda en su diseño que no dudó ni una pizca de su funcionalidad. Temía. Temía por ella. Temía por sus semejantes allí abajo y, principalmente, por el que había allá arriba. La vista desde el costado de la cúspide del mundo no le importaba debido a que si perdía el paso podía caerse del camino hecho con sigilos cuidadosamente medidos y el peligro de muerte por caída no le preocupaba tanto a alguien tan desinteresada como ella. Por ello debía seguir, correr lo más rápido que pudiera e incluso más. La cima no era visible desde hacía minutos atrás y el camino improvisado parecía llegar a su límite. Unas nubes de oscuro color le impidieron ver por unos instantes, trató de protegerse de lo que fuera a haber allí, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos lo que debió proteger fue el olfato pues dio una bocanada de aquel horrible aroma y perdió el paso.

— Srta. Rose, le dije que deberá volver a casa y quedarse el día. Quizá incluso la semana — ordenó la doctora del plantel —. ¿Entendió?

Abrió los ojos tras escuchar a la doctora, quien se guardó un comentario mordaz sobre la falta de atención y aceptó la distracción como un producto de la alta fiebre de su paciente. Su cuerpo parecía también rechazar a su consciencia pues por un momento no estuvo allí del todo y apenas logró regresar para tomar el justificante seguido de una llamada a sus padres para que la recogieran temprano ese día.

Sintió sed, como si hubiera estado corriendo kilómetros, pero no había agua en el automóvil de regreso para calmar su sed. Un arrepentimiento de no haberse saciado con el agua de la enfermería vino y se fue. En el camino de regreso prefirió quedarse despierta en lugar de sucumbir al sueño que le afligía desde la mañana; puso más atención a los conductores y a lo que había fuera de su ventana, e incluso contestó de forma concisa las preguntas de su madre y aceptó resignada las acusaciones de su hermana mayor — quien abogó hasta el cansancio por ir con ella para asegurarse de que así se "recuperara más rápido" — de que todo era fingido.

Caía la noche, y la fiebre la iba arrastrando blandamente a un estado donde las cosas tenían un relieve como de gemelos de teatro, eran reales y dulces y a la vez ligeramente repugnantes; como estar viendo una película aburrida y pensar que sin embargo en la escuela habría sido peor.

Vino una taza de maravilloso caldo de oro oliendo a puerro, a apio, a perejil. Un trocito de pan, más precioso que todo un banquete, se fue desmigajando poco a poco. El cuerpo ya no le dolía, pero su espalda chirriaba en ocasiones y la nariz y garganta seguían torturando a la cabeza. Cuando los ventanales de habitación viraron a manchas de un azul oscuro, pensó que no le iba a ser difícil dormirse. Un poco incómoda, de espaldas, pero al pasarse la lengua por los labios resecos y calientes sintió el sabor del caldo, y suspiró de felicidad, abandonándose.

Primero fue una confusión, un atraer hacia sí todas las sensaciones por un instante embotadas o confundidas. Comprendía que estaba corriendo por el costado de la torre, destellos naranjas le indicaron que aún había tiempo, que no por nada era la más rápida de la clase y la más mortal con su arma predilecta. Moviendo apenas los labios musitó una plegaria a favor de una de las dos personas que estaban en la cima, pero esta sólo se perdió en el viento. Pensó en lo que se había perdido ya, en las innumerables vidas y se avergonzó por darle mucho más peso a la que aún podía salvar. Todo tenía su número y su fin, y ella estaba dentro del tiempo sagrado, del otro lado con los cazadores.

Escuchó el eco de los gritos de las personas de abajo, así como los gruñidos de las bestias y se enderezó de un salto, guadaña en mano. Como si el cielo se incendiara en el horizonte, vio la cumbre muy cerca.

El olor a muerte era insoportable, y cuando por fin llegó al culmen el primer vistazo paralizó toda su determinación; vio a la enemiga apuntándole a alguien, su razón de estar ahí, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la flecha que amenazó con atravesar cumplió el cometido. La guerrera de cabello rojizo se ahogaba en sus palabras mientras la herida expulsaba fuego alrededor de la flecha enterrada en su pecho. Cuando por fin terminó de gimotear y dio su último suspiro, las manos de su atacante coparon cariñosamente sus mejillas y la sostuvieron en su lugar hasta que el resto de su ser se volvió ceniza y se fue con el viento y encontrarse con la plegaria de antes.

Alcanzó a cortar el aire con un grito en el que un nombre le hizo olvidarse de todo.

— Es la fiebre — dijo su hermana de dorados cabellos, quien estaba sentada a un lado de su cama —. A mí me pasaba igual cuando me enfermaba. Parece estar en la familia. Sólo evita golpear lo que sea y estarás bien.

Al lado de la noche de donde volvía, la penumbra tibia de la habitación compartida le pareció deliciosa. Una lámpara violeta velaba en lo alto de la pared del fondo como un ojo protector. Se oían malos chistes, respirar forzado, a veces un diálogo en voz baja. Todo era grato y seguro, sin esa angustia, sin... Pero no quería seguir pensando en la pesadilla. Había tantas cosas en qué entretenerse. Se puso a mirar el patrón de su sábana, su perrito que dormía cómodamente en su cama de la esquina del cuarto. Le habían puesto una botella de agua mineral en la mesa de noche. Bebió del gollete, golosamente. Distinguía ahora las formas de la habitación, su consola de videojuegos y la televisión, los armarios con vitrinas, el libro que una miembro de su cuarteto de amigos le recomendó. Ya no debía tener tanta fiebre, sentía fresca la cara.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la cosa iba a acabar así? Trataba de fijar lo ocurrido hace unos días, y le dio rabia advertir que había ahí como un hueco, un vacío que no alcanzaba a rellenar. Entre el desayuno y el momento en que la doctora la envió a su casa, un desmayo o lo que fuera no le dejaba ver nada. Y al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que, ese hueco, esa nada, había durado una eternidad. No, ni siquiera tiempo, más bien como si en ese hueco ella hubiera pasado a través de algo o recorrido distancias inmensas. De todas maneras, al salir del pozo negro había sentido casi un alivio mientras la llevaban a casa. Con el dolor total, la mucosa tapando su nariz y garganta, las migrañas; con todo eso, un alivio al volver al día y sentirse sostenida y auxiliada. Y era raro. Le preguntaría alguna vez a la doctora de la escuela. Ahora volvía a ganarla el sueño, a tirarla despacio hacia abajo. La almohada era tan blanda, y en su garganta afiebrada la frescura del agua mineral. Quizá pudiera descansar de veras, sin las malditas pesadillas. La luz violeta de la lámpara en lo alto se iba apagando poco a poco.

Como dormía de espaldas, no la sorprendió la posición en que volvía a reconocerse, pero en cambio el olor a humedad, a piedra rezumante de filtraciones, le cerró la garganta y la obligó a comprender. Inútil abrir los ojos y mirar en todas direcciones; la envolvía una oscuridad absoluta. Quiso enderezarse y no sintió nada. Estaba como estaqueada en el suelo, en un piso de lajas helado y húmedo. El frío le ganaba a pesar de su vestimenta de combate. Con sus manos trató de buscar torpemente su arma, y supo que inconscientemente se aferró a ella.

Su amiga estaba perdida, ninguna plegaria pudo salvarla del final. Lejanamente, como filtrándose entre las piedras de la torre, oyó los gritos que la nombraban.

Oyó gritar, un grito ronco que rebotaba en las paredes. Otro grito, acabando en un quejido. Era alguien que gritaba en las tinieblas, gritaba porque quería saber si había alguien vivo. Pensó en sus compañeras en la base del edificio peleando y salvando a cuantos podían, y en quien ascendía ya los peldaños. Gritó de nuevo sofocadamente, o al menos así le parecía a ella. El chasquido del suelo reaccionando a unas suelas la sacudió como un látigo. Trató de moverse, convulsar, retorcerse, luchar por zafarse de las cuerdas invisibles que se le hundían en la carne. Vio un rostro familiar asomándose de entre las tinieblas y el olor del final le llegó antes que sus luces. Dos brazos fuertes, a los que se acostumbró al tacto desde que era infante, le sacudían con suavidad los hombros para ver si reaccionaba. Quiso gritar, explicarle lo que sucedió o lo poco que recordaba, quería llorar, pero ni siquiera pudo parpadear. Este hombre de cabellos alborotados y barba de cinco días la cargó sobre su espalda tan gentilmente como le fue posible, y como si le leyera el pensamiento, guardó su arma y la llevó también consigo. Ahora la llevaba y cuando en vez de techo nacieron las estrellas y se alzara frente a ella columnas de humo supo que ocurrió el fin. El fin de lo que conocía. El tormento no acababa nunca, pero ya iba a acabar, de repente olería el aire lleno de estrellas, pero todavía no, andaban llevándola sin fin en la penumbra roja, tironeándola brutalmente, como si una trifulca se hubiera llevado a cabo, y ella no quería, no quería saber de nada más, pero cómo impedirlo si esta vida fue la que eligió.

Salió de un brinco a la noche de su hogar, al alto cielo raso dulce, a la sombra blanda que lo rodeaba. Pensó que debía haber gritado, pero su vecina dormía callada. En la mesa de noche, la botella de agua tenía algo de burbuja, de imagen traslúcida contra la sombra azulada de los ventanales. Jadeó, buscando el alivio de los pulmones, el olvido de esas imágenes que seguían pegadas a sus párpados. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos las veía formarse instantáneamente, y se enderezaba aterrada, pero gozando a la vez del saber que ahora estaba despierta, que la vigilante la protegía, que pronto iba a amanecer, con el buen sueño profundo que se tiene a esa hora, sin imágenes, sin nada... Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, la modorra era más fuerte que ella. Hizo un último esfuerzo, con la mano esbozó un gesto hacia la botella de agua; no llegó a tomarla, sus dedos se cerraron en un vacío otra vez negro, y el noche seguía interminable, estrella tras estrella, con súbitas fulguraciones rojizas, y ella contra la espalda de su familiar que peleaba sin cesar gimió apagadamente porque una luna fragmentada le cayó en la cara donde los ojos no querían verla, desesperadamente se cerraban y se abrían buscando pasar al otro lado, descubrir de nuevo el cielo raso protector de su habitación. Y cada vez que se abrían era la noche y la luna hecha pedazos mientras bajaban por la escalinata, y en la parte baja estaban las hogueras, las rojas columnas de humo perfumado, causado por incontables accidentes y de golpe vio la piedra roja, brillante de sangre que la miraba fijamente, y la estatua alada más negra que el cielo que los cubría y que ahora estaba empotrada para siempre en la cumbre de la torre. Con una última esperanza apretó los párpados, gimiendo por despertar. Durante un segundo creyó que lo lograría, porque otra vez estaba inmóvil en la cama, a salvo del balanceo frenético hecho sin querer por alguien que quería ponerla a salvo de la locura. Pero olía la muerte, y cuando abrió los ojos vio las figuras ensangrentadas de los habitantes de la ciudad y los cazadores que no lograron cumplir su labor. Alcanzó a cerrar otra vez los párpados, aunque ahora sabía que no iba a despertarse, que estaba despierta, que el sueño maravilloso había sido el otro, absurdo como todos los sueños; un sueño en el que había andado por extrañas avenidas de una ciudad asombrosa, con luces verdes y rojas que ardían sin piedra y sin polvo, con una ilusión de normalidad y rutina de la que ya no podía darse lujo. En la mentira de ese sueño también la habían alzado del suelo para resguardarla, también alguien le había enseñado inadvertidamente la clase de mundo en la que en verdad habita y lo hizo de forma brutal y honesta.


	22. Tercer semestre AU - Primera clase

— De nuevo.

« De nuevo.

« De nuevo.

« De nuevo.

« No. Debe ser perfecto.

« No es suficiente. De nuevo.

« De nuevo.

« De nuevo.

— Weiss. Tan sólo estamos empacando. No hay razón para portarse así.

— Está bien. Cierra la maleta y trata de cargarla.

— Ok — el gruñido que Ruby dio al tratar de cerrar la maleta con el interior atestado de ropa sin doblar y artículos mal distribuidos no disminuyó su esfuerzo para tratar de probar que Weiss sólo molestaba sin razón.

« ¡¿Ves?! ¡Te dije que tenía esto bajo cont-! — el reclamo se quedó a la mitad ya que la tapa de la maleta se abrió cual resorte y arrojó sus interiores en un radio de un metro, del cual la mayoría cayó encima de la primera persona que estaba cerca.

— Te lo dije — dijo Weiss con calma mientras casualmente hacía a un lado una camisa de X-Ray & Vav que le obstruía la vista a Ruby.

— Odio cuando tienes razón.

— Uff... vamos. Te ayudaré. Si no vamos a perder el siguiente vuelo a Atlas.

— ¿Te das cuenta que más de la mitad de estas cosas son tuyas? Tú deberías estar empacándolas.

— Y yo te había dicho que me encargaría de ello, pero tú insististe en hacerlo por mí. Además, ¿no quieres una mano?

— ...¿Viste mi camisa favorita? — Weiss sonrió casualmente mientras apuntaba a la que su compañera tenía sobre la cabeza.


	23. Un Puerto en un Parche

_Y yo_  
 _llamé por el aire esa noche._  
 _No pude ver tu voz sin luz._  
 _Sólo sonreí._  
 _He estado sola algún tiempo._  
 _Y con todo en todo,_  
 _he estado bien._

 _Y tú,_  
 _tuviste esperanza en mí._  
 _Ahora, de alguna manera, divagué alrededor de ello._

 _Sé justa conmigo._  
 _Puede que me desvié un rato._  
 _Si dependiese de mí_  
 _sabrías por qué._

 _Y yo_  
 _llamé por el aire esa noche._  
 _Los pensamientos se acomodaban por dentro._  
 _¿Fue acaso infantil...?_  
 _¿Lo que deseábamos?_  
 _Si dependiese de mí_  
 _limpiaría las lágrimas de tus ojos._

 _Y yo_  
 _llamé por el aire esa noche._  
 _Mis pensamientos todavía estaban enterrados en el tiempo._  
 _Eramos cercanas entonces._  
 _He estado sola algún tiempo._  
 _Llenar tu taza con té._  
 _Llenar tu corazón de confianza._

 _Y tú,_  
 _tuviste esperanza en mí._  
 _Ahora, de alguna manera, divagué alrededor de ello._

 _Sé justa conmigo._  
 _Puede que me desvié un rato._  
 _Si hay un plan para mí,_  
 _¿eso te haría sonreír?_

 _No…_  
 _No quiero estar ahí para nadie._  
 _Estaré aquí._

 _No…_  
 _No quiero estar allí para nadie._  
 _Eso está sobre el mar._  
 _No quiero seguir tu luz_  
 _en el mar._

 _No…_  
 _No quiero estar allí para nadie._  
 _Eso no lo puedo ver._

* * *

No soy alguien que suele explicar el contenido de un fic, pero esta vez lo considero obligatorio puesto que las líneas no son mías. Son la traducción (y ligera alteración) de una canción de la banda **Beirut** cuyo nombre es **Port of Call** (Puerto de Llamada).

Verán, escuché de vuelta la canción y no pude evitar reflejarla con el lapso de depresión de Yang luego de la caída de Beacon. Ella pasó por una transición dolorosa y las secuelas de aquella noche aún la atormentan, pero creo que lo peor fue la separación del equipo. Podemos interpretarlo como sea, y aunque ella trata de volver a las andadas y de continuar adelante antes debe permitirse un tiempo para sanar, y la duda y la confusión son sólo parte natural de ello.

Yang era quien cuidaba del grupo, quien no dudaba en interponerse entre sus amigas y una amenaza, y quizá en un momento de egoísmo justificable, pudo pensar en lo inútil que fue actuar de dicha manera y que era hora de mirar el panorama y pensar en sí misma. Afortunadamente, todos sabemos que las cosas no fueron así...

No quise hacer un "songfic" ya que pienso que no sería muy bueno tratando de estructurar uno de forma competente.

Nos leemos luego...


	24. Será el próximo año

Ugh… me duele todo…

¿Dónde estoy? Oh, cierto, me caí de la plataforma.

No. NOS caímos de la plataforma.

Recuerdo que Bolin y Nadir estaban conmigo. Esta vez Reese pudo escapar, aunque fue la primera en ser eliminada. ¡Maldición! ¡Estuvimos tan cerca!

¿Es raro que tenga frío? No importa, es mejor que me sirva como analgésico una vez que la caída empiece a sentirse en mis músculos.

Esos dos bobos están bien. Aún respiran, así que por el momento no debería preocuparme por ellos. Sus cabezas duras seguro amortiguaron el golpe.

— Oh, hola, Arslan — escuché a una voz familiar decirme tras haberme dejado caer de espaldas y haber tapado el sol con un brazo. Era Reese, quien al parecer se tomó el tiempo para ir al puesto de dulces.

— ¿Es en serio, Reese? Tu equipo aún pelea por su lugar en el torneo, ¿y tú te tomas el tiempo para ir por una soda?

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Esperarlos los posibles minutos u horas que se tardasen? — explicó tras un largo trago que le dio a su bebida.

— Ugh… ¡Eres increíble!

— Lo sé. Gracias.

— No era un cumplido…

Tras eso decidí probar la magnitud de mis heridas poniéndome de pie. Nada particularmente grave. Parecía que lo que quedaba de mi Aura absorbió el impacto y sólo debería preocuparme de algunos raspones y moratones. Entonces sentí algo frío en mi mejilla que no venía de algún residuo del hielo de la arena.

« Reese, ¿qué estás-?

— No me olvidé de ti y te traje la botella de agua más fría que pude encontrar — explicó mientras aún la sostenía contra mi piel. Yo no tardé mucho en tomarla; el primer trago siendo un gran alivio tras semejante derrota.

— ¿Y le trajiste algo a los demás?

— No. Me quedé sin Lien. ¿Puedes creer que me cobraron cuarenta billetes por sólo dos bebidas?

— Inconcebible, aunque recuerda que nos lo advirtieron en casa. Todo es más caro aquí.

— Ni modo. Esos dos tendrán que pagar la comida.

— Hablando de ellos. Ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí. No parece que vendrán por nosotros.

— Qué fastidio…


	25. Quinta Pared

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no haré eso!

— Sólo es una sugerencia, tranquilo. Además, no puedes negarme que tiene sentido.

— Sí, pero no puedo hacer eso…

— Oh, Sean, sé lo duro que puede ser para ti, pero tú describiste el camino y no puedes echarte para atrás en esto.

— ¡¿Pero matarla?!

— Cariño, ya hablamos de la diferencia entre seres vivos y de fantasía, y tú… erm… interesante posición al respecto, y todo esto considerando que tú los creaste en primer lugar, pero ya llegaste al clímax del último acto y éste no puede ser de otra forma. Además, siempre quisiste acabar esta parte con una victoria pírrica.

— Es que… es que se siente raro, ¿sabes?

— ¿Cómo?

— Bueno, "c _abellos rojos como el fuego, una mirada gentil hasta en el combate, y una figura de diosa bellamente oculta entre una armadura que su portadora jamás osaría manchar de sangre inocente_." ¿Y aun así me pides matarla?

— A veces me pregunto cómo es que te nominaron para un nobel.

— Ouch.

— Sólo bromeo. Tú te lo merecías.

— Además, un millón de dólares no estarían tan mal. ¿Eh?

— Ya de por sí te critican porque tu esposa sea tu editora.

— Por cierto, hablando del bono navideño…

— Eres el primero en la lista.

— Hurra…

— Pero en serio, volviendo al tema del final...

— De acuerdo, entiendo adónde me dirijo y para hacerlo tendré que… que… bueno, hacer el final un poco duro de leer.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de decir que lo harás?

— Lo que sucede es que no quiero volverme como Tim Burton. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sabes, su esposa suele aparecer mucho en sus filmes, ¿no? ¿Habías notado que cuando no es la villana ella suele morir a manos de Johnny Depp?

— Claro que él no hace eso, ¿qué hay de Sweeny Todd? Oh espera… ¿Y qué tal Alicia en el Pa-? ¡Oh ya, cuando rehízo El Planeta de los Simios!

— Y si a ti te hubieran forzado a maquillarte como mono y besado a Mark Whalberg, ¿no preferirías que te matara Johnny Depp?

— Podría haberlo hecho sin el maquillaje. Aún había humanas allí, ¿no?

— ¡Petra!

— Ya, ya. Fuiste tú quien preguntó. Te diré algo: no besaré a Mark Whalberg si tú haces un borrador donde matas a tu versión fantasiosa de tu amada esposa antes de la cena, ¿está bien?

— ¿Su… pongo?

— ¡Eso es! ¡Date prisa!, que quiero leerlo antes de dormir.

— Está bien. Aunque insistiré en el nombre.

— No te pedí que lo cambiarás, sólo que no te avergonzaras por usarlo. Además, ¿quién fue el que se tomó las molestias de insertarse a sí mismo en su historia con un nombre que apenas y suena diferente al suyo?

— …Estaba bloqueado ese día.

— Bueno, suena lindo. Quizá lo usemos más adelante, ¿no te parece?

—… Sí. Eso sería estupendo. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la comida?

— No, no. Debo hacer algo aquí de vez en cuando. Te veré luego, cariño.

— Ten cuidado.


	26. Tara

¿Qué creí que pasaría?  
Bueno, por un momento pensé que mi hermano tenía razón.  
Así es. Raro, ¿no?  
¿En qué momento él fue el más coherente de los dos?  
¿O sólo se engañaba y también me convenció?

Jamás fuimos parte de esto.  
Nunca debimos alejarnos de la parvada.  
Debimos preocuparnos únicamente de nosotros.  
No destruir a otras posibilidades de vida.

Es casi gracioso,  
si lo pensamos bien  
ellos habrían tenido vidas más felices  
si no nos hubieran conocido.

Amé.  
Me amó.  
Al final no me importó.

¿Por qué preocuparme por crear lazos,  
si terminaré rompiéndolos?  
No todos.  
Sólo los más nuevos.

Soy pragmática,  
él lo sabía.  
No buscaba lastimarlo.  
Tampoco quería.  
Sin embargo cree una tara,  
que me delataría.

Mi hija…  
me gustaría conocerla.  
Pero sé que no debería.  
Ella sería excelente para relevarme.  
Sólo necesita una guía.


	27. Respiro

Al fin a salvos. Al fin un poco de tranquilidad.

No era fácil para ninguno recordar el último día que pudieron tomarse unos minutos para descansar; al menos que no fuera sólo para dormir. El trayecto fue hecho a pie ya que los demás medios de transporte estaban indispuestos, y si no lo estaban lo más probable es que se centraran en labores de rescate o en patrullar las fronteras. Bueno, ahora fueron ellos quienes necesitaron ayuda.

El reposo de los cansados músculos junto con la maravillosa vista desde la aeronave fueron la recompensa perfecta, aunque poder sentir la presencia de otra alma, una muy cercana, a tan solo unos respiros de distancia y disminuirla con el roce de una palma agregaron un sentir de resolución a tan placentero viaje.

¿Los momentos siempre fueron así de callados? ¿El tiempo se detenía de esta manera cuando cruzaban sus miradas? El calor no debería existir desde un sitió tan elevado y en el que se desplazaban a tal velocidad. Al final, uno de ellos no pudo soportar el rubor en sus mejillas y rompió primero el contacto visual, aunque jamás soltó su agarre de la mano ajena, más bien aumentó la presión para compensar, pero no lo suficiente como para romper algún hueso por accidente.

Aunque no lo había expresado antes, esos despliegues le parecían adorables.

Para este par el trayecto estuvo lleno de un agradable silencio. Aquel que sólo puede compartirse entre personas que se habían contado todo desde hacía tanto que ya no había necesidad de hablar.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino se les permitió descansar un poco antes de seguir con su misión. De cualquier forma, nadie se movería de allí hasta que el más herido de ellos los acompañara en el camino. Esto les dio a todos un bien merecido y muy necesitado momento de introspección. Pensar en lo que perdieron y en lo que sacrificaron para llegar hasta ahí. Tratar de encontrar un sentido o razones para seguir adelante.

Era más fácil para algunos. En especial para ellos.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos el silenció volvió junto con un factor que antes no había estado allí: tensión. De la clase que te hace sentir presión en el vientre y en la nuca, tanto como para querer que desaparezca, se transfiere a tus pulmones causando que la respiración sea forzada y que el corazón lata a un ritmo peligroso, todo mientras un extraño calor se distribuía por todo el cuerpo y trataba de salir de las yemas de sus dedos.

Este sentir lo compartieron en mayor y menor medida. No lo expresaron, incluso estando frente a frente, cruzando la mirada una vez más. Casi esperando a que el otro hablara… o algo más.

Las palabras deberían anestesiar lo placenteramente incómodo de la situación, más nada salió. Aunque ahora se enfocaban en los labios ajenos, que aún parecían incapaces de emitir sonido alguno y cobraron un interés particular en sus mentes.

Sólo debían acercarse lo suficiente para descubrir el porqué.

Hubo un pequeño y nervioso trago de saliva antes de que uno de ellos se aventurara a acallar lo que pasaba dentro de sus cuerpos. La otra persona se le uniría gustosa, pero desafortunadamente se volvió consiente de lo que ocurría, así que bajó la mirada a sólo unos centímetros de seguir guardando silencio.

— Creo… Creo que deberíamos ver si Jaune está bien — dijo avergonzada tras abrir los ojos.

Se escuchó un suspiro de la otra parte. Sonrió y accedió a la sugerencia, ansiando poder volver a repetir un momento como ese.


	28. Añoro

¿La extrañé tanto?

¿La extrañé lo suficiente?

En verdad no pensé qué decirle. Nuestra separación fue tan repentina, tan inesperada. Ignoré los sentimientos individuales y me enfoqué sólo en la ausencia del ambiente familiar creado por personas con las que no comparto sangre, sino por las cuales daría gustosa cada gota de ella.

Al escuchar su nombre por primera vez de labios que no eran los míos me di cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba y de que esta era mi oportunidad de reunirme con ella. Pero, una vez que cruzara el portal, ¿qué le diría? ¿Me resquebrajaría con su sola presencia? ¿Podríamos volver a la misma rutina de antes a pesar de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Todo seguiría exactamente igual?

¿Cambié lo suficiente en este poco tiempo como para que aún pueda reconocerme?

Importa poco o nada ya que tan pronto como su tío ve a su sobrina y a su amiga de cabello cano cruzar un agujero de infernal rojizo éste sólo hizo un comentario sarcástico para ocultar su sorpresa, dándome a entender que en pocos segundo no podría aclarar mis ideas.

Tan pronto como llegamos, y tras crear una artimaña nombrándonos sólo como "visitas", el escenario desenvuelve la obra y las hermanas se abrazan luego de tanto tiempo después de haberse separado. Las lágrimas que ambas sueltan crean un nudo en mi corazón y me dan a entender que no es mi lugar y sólo soy una espectadora más. Es tan sólo cuando me invitan a compartir su calor que me di cuenta de cuán fría me sentía.

No quería que tal momento acabara nunca. Por primera vez en toda mi vida tuve algo bueno de lo cual alardear, y aunque tardaría mucho en sentirme merecedora de ello eso no quería decir que no lo disfrutaría lo más que pudiera.

Sólo hay algo que me molesta un poco: ¿Desde cuando Ruby es tan alta?


	29. Corindón

_Podredumbre y suciedad,_  
 _son rasgos de cualquier criminal._  
 _Al menos eso es lo que quieren explicar._  
 _Quieren ignorar que los peores tienen más capital._

 _En los peldaños más bajos de la sociedad_  
 _se obligan a pelear por un lugar,_  
 _dónde comer, dónde descansar._  
 _Aunque, una esmeralda ahí puedes encontrar._

 _No sabe de lago mejor,_  
 _sólo es lo que ella siempre conoció._

 _Una hogaza de pan._  
 _Agua de lluvia._  
 _Balas de cristal._  
 _Metal para poder robar._

 _Su mente juega trucos._  
 _No sólo con la suya,_  
 _también con la de los demás._

 _No hay callejón,_  
 _tampoco batón,_  
 _ni ningún penal_  
 _que la pueda atrapar._

 _En su imparable ciclo_  
 _de mentir y robar_  
 _finalmente encuentra a alguien_  
 _que la logra atrapar._

 _No con la fuerza,_  
 _sino con persuasión._  
 _Formaría parte,_  
 _de algo peor._

 _No lo piensa mucho,_  
 _y decide aceptar._  
 _Tarda mucho en preguntar,_  
 _si lo que hace de verdad está mal._


	30. Piel

_Todo el día espera a que la noche le llame  
para ser la bailarina, perderse en la multitud.  
No hay por qué hablar, si la música es tan fuerte.  
Hasta que un taxi la lleve a una mañana llena de dudas._

 _Puedes sentirte parte de algo si estás en la pista.  
Puedes hacer que tu vida se vea mejor con un poco de hielo y ginebra.  
Lávate el maquillaje y prepara la aspirina.  
Claro, puedes irte de la fiesta vestida, pero no podrás dejar tu piel._

 _Su hogar es donde deja su corazón en las fiestas.  
Dice no estar solo porque hay tantos ahí.  
Pero todos los amigos que hace en la noche, en la mañana se han ido.  
Y se queda con sus cuatro paredes, su cabeza adolorida, su teléfono callado._

 _Puedes sentirte parte de algo si estás en la pista.  
Puedes hacer que tu vida se vea mejor con un poco de hielo y ginebra.  
Lávate el maquillaje y prepara la aspirina.  
Claro, puedes irte de la fiesta vestida, pero no podrás dejar tu piel._

 _Todo el día espera a que la noche le llame  
para ser la bailarina… de alguien._

 _Puedes sentirte parte de algo si estás en la pista.  
Puedes hacer que tu vida se vea mejor con un poco de hielo y ginebra.  
Lávate el maquillaje y prepara la aspirina.  
Claro, puedes irte de la fiesta vestida, pero no podrás dejar…  
de sentir que eres parte de algo si estás en la pista.  
Puedes hacer que tu vida se vea mejor con un poco de hielo y ginebra.  
Lávate el maquillaje y prepara la aspirina.  
Claro, puedes irte de la fiesta vestida, pero no podrás dejar tu… piel._

* * *

Al igual que la última vez que utilicé una canción como medio de una analogía, que también terminé explicando, ésta va por el nombre de **Skin** (Piel) y es de la autoría de la banda **Boy**.

Aquí vi reflejado un posible origen y quizás un poco del pensamiento de Weiss, quien aunque no esté del todo de acuerdo con el medio de vida de su familia aún tuvo que crecer en él y experimentarlo antes de encontrar sus fallos. Tal vez si ella hubiera respetado el deseo de su padre y permanecido obediente para formarse como la legítima heredera de la compañía entonces hubiera disfrutado de un estilo de vida un poco ostentoso. Probablemente dentro del círculo social de la música. Trataría de encontrar significado en un estilo de vida nocturno, repitiendo el mismo ciclo tanto como para dejar de disfrutarlo y empezar a sentirse sola entre la multitud; considerando lentamente que lo que busca no está en la pista de baile o en el escenario — incluso si es que lo disfruta.


	31. Reunión

La reunión entre tres cuartas partes del equipo nos dejó agotados a todos. Las preguntas no pararon en ser bombardeadas desde ambos frentes y a pesar de estar agotadas, Yang y yo aún tuvimos fuerzas para disfrutar una cena. Sé que no era de la misma etiqueta a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero gustosa habría dado cada cubierto de plata en la mansión, así como cada parte del comedor para seguir cenando de esta manera: rodeada de las personas que más me importan, recordando viejas experiencias, divirtiéndonos, e incluso parchar un poco las grietas de antiguas decepciones.

No había sentido tanta calma en mucho tiempo. Jamás debí permitir que mi padre me llevara lejos de mi equipo, a una mansión que bien pudo haber sido hecha por completo de hielo y no habría cambiado una pisca la atmósfera que emitía.

Este es mi hogar. Junto a mis amigos.

Explicamos lo ocurrido en nuestros respectivos viajes y compartimos cualquier información importante.

Quién diría que Ozpin ahora es más joven que Ruby…

Nos permiten disfrutar un poco más de tiempo juntos, como amigos, antes de que el día de mañana volvamos a tratar de salvar el mundo.

Gajes del oficio.

Seguimos conversando, incluso nos divertimos un poco con algunos juegos que llevan a nuestro hogar temporal al borde del colapso. (Por cierto, la culpable habría sido Nora).

Antes de despedirnos para ir a dormir nos explican que no hay suficientes habitaciones como para que ocho personas tengan completa privacidad. Nos tratan de tomar consideración a las recién llegadas a Haven. Nora decide, bastante rápido, en ceder su habitación y en su lugar dormir en la de Ren. Nadie se atreve a cuestionar la decisión. Decide dárnosla a Yang y a mí, aunque no tardo en juguetear con una negativa, argumentando que sus ronquidos no dejarán que me duerma y así desató una discusión que no llega a territorio hostil.

Entonces una voz decide mediar:

— Weiss puede dormir en mi habitación, si es que quiere.

— No me molestará nada tener todo un cuarto para mí. Gracias, hermana — agrega Yang, terminando la discusión.

Nos indican dónde están nuestras habitaciones, nos desean buenas noches y hacemos lo mismo. Fui la última en entrar, pero antes de hacerlo pude ver cómo Yang me guiñaba de una forma particular, casi con complicidad. Decidí ignorarla y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Me vendría bien una ducha después de un día como este, pero antes debía conversar con Ruby. Sobre lo ocurrido en Beacon y después. Justificar que fui llevada a una zona segura sin saber por completo si ella despertaría después de lo sucedido en la cima de aquella torre.

Apenas logro dar la vuelta cuando un par de manos ajustan mi rostro suavemente desde mi quijada y un cuerpo hace presión contra el mío apresándome contra la puerta, pronto siento un par de labios postrándose sobre los míos. Hay nervios en este acto, quizá un poco de ansiedad, pero la muestra de afecto es sincera.

Diablos. Cómo extrañé esto…

Mis brazos completan el abrazo y profundizo el contacto acercando aún más su cuerpo. Ruby se ríe ligeramente cuando rozo sus costillas mientras busco una posición más cómoda. No era intencional, pero me hizo recordar algunas consideraciones que le tenía cada vez que empezábamos con esta clase de cosas. Espero que ella no recuerde lo sensibles que son mis orejas…

¿A quién engaño? No lo olvidará.

No pasa mucho antes de que el beso involucre a nuestras lenguas y esto hace que la temperatura del cuarto aumente. Recuperamos aliento entre cada pausa, pero pronto volvemos a unir nuestras bocas.

Aunque ella comenzara con esto yo no dudo en tratar de llevarlo a un poco más allá y comienzo a alejarme de sus labios para dirigirme a su cuello, sólo para darme cuenta de algo…

— ¿Qué pasa, Weiss? — ella pregunta luego de que pasaran varios segundos desde que me detuve por completo.

— Tú… Tú… Estás más alta — contesto alejando la mirada.

¿Por qué me molesta tanto…?

Creo que es porque estoy usando plataformas y aun así todo este tiempo he estado de puntitas.

Ella naturalmente se ríe por tal revelación. Yo me ofusco y me abochorno a pesar de saber que no hay malicia detrás de su reacción.

— No-no te rías — le pido mientras cobró venganza cosquilleando sus costados.

— Eso… ja, ja, ja, ja… Eso no-no ayuda… ja, ja, ja… — racionaliza de manera entrecortada y aunque sé que es el caso, al final preferí que se riera de esta manera que de mi inseguridad al ver que ella creció algunos centímetros más que yo.

En un momento terminamos en la cama y mis dedos aún la torturaban de manera indolora — si no contamos su estómago. Tras decidir que ya había tenido suficiente la dejé descansar y mientras recobraba el aliento no pude evitar observarla. Cambió bastante, no sólo en la altura. Dejó crecer su cabello; su ropa aún tenía su sello, pero creo no haber visto tal combinación antes, aunque, de nuevo, puede que su escote me distrae de lograr recordar; lo que más me sorprende es su capa — diablos, incluso en mi mente le digo así a su caperuza luego de que ella me repitiera tantas veces cómo debía llamarle —, esta está desgastada de los bordes, no parece que haya sido descuidada sino que implica que no tenía caso seguir zurciéndola luego de tantas batallas.

Ella habrá pasado por tanto, puesto su vida en riesgo demasiadas veces. Lo sé. La conozco. Mientras tanto, ¿yo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Peleándome con otros ricachones y lidiando con la rama viperina de mi árbol familiar.

No debería pensar tan poco de mí. Es lo que diría ella.

Le he repetido que suele ser muy suave, que no siempre se puede ser así en nuestra línea de trabajo o en nuestras vidas, pero ella me ha llevado a pensar y me ha demostrado que un poco de ánimo y apoyo son lo que más se necesita.

En medio de mi monólogo interno creo escucharla llamándome.

— ¿Sí? — le preguntó, aún un poco avergonzada.

— Te pregunté si quieres que sigamos o si antes quieres tomar una ducha.

— Guau… Ruby Rose, ¿en serio estás sugiriendo que tomemos una ducha juntas?

— Oh-oh-oh Eh…. Oye, yo… — ahora era su turno de sonrojarse.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esta pequeña victoria.

— De verdad te extrañé… — le confesé mirándola a los ojos y mientras tomaba su mano.

— Oh… yo también te extrañé — me respondió y agregó aquella cálida sonrisa que tanto añoré durante mi encierro en la mansión Schnee.

Si mi corazón no estaba golpeteando mi garganta y mi estómago no estaba abrumado por la ansiedad del momento, entonces debieron comenzar justo ahora.

— Muy bien, vamos — le dije sin soltar su mano al levantarme. Ella pronto me siguió.

— Espera, espera, ¿qué? — preguntó confundida.

— Creo que a ti también te hace falta una ducha y no queremos que el director de Haven sospeche que hay más personas aquí de las que debería, ¿o sí?

No soy buena coqueteando, pero creo que el trabajo fue bien hecho ya que vuelvo a ver el rubor en las mejillas de Ruby, así como deseo en sus ojos. No me responde con palabras, en su lugar abre torpemente la puerta del baño mientras nuevamente une sus labios con los míos. Dado que al colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello ella debe encorvarse un poco decido tragarme mi orgullo y le permito que me levante usando mis piernas como apoyo, todo sin dejar que nuestras bocas se separen.

Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Ahora, hay que encontrar la manera en que nuestras vidas no peligren mientras nos duchamos y lo hacemos.

Pensándolo bien, creo que es más seguro si en su lugar llenamos la bañera y nos relajamos en ella…


	32. Descafeinado - Parte 5

Cada bala era de vital importancia, pero Coco continuó disparando como si tuviese de sobra. No hubo un solo momento durante los críticos minutos en los que estuvieron varados donde ella no dejara de disparar contra los Grimm que osaron a colocarse en frente de su torreta. Velvet quiso ayudar, pero la líder le enfatizó, de un volumen de voz muy particular, que ella se quedara atrás cubriendo a los heridos mientras Yatsuhashi y a Fox se encargaban de los monstruos que lograsen pasar el perímetro.

La ayuda estaba cerca, sólo debían aguantar algunos minutos.

La fauno del equipo CFVY se aseguró de que los soldados que sobrevivieron al impacto se encontraran bien y le pidió a aquellos que podían ponerse de pie y que podían tomar un arma que montaran guardia con ella. De verdad que creía en su equipo, pero el aumento de ataques de Grimm y la enorme cantidad de apariciones de estos durante misiones anteriores le hicieron contrastar los números contra la capacidad de su equipo. Sobre todo, ahora que su líder estaba tan dispersa.

Mientras Velvet estaba pidiendo el tiempo de llegada de la caballería por la radio apenas funcional, una fuerte mano la tomó por sorpresa. No logró ver un par de ojos a través de las gruesas gafas de diseñador, sólo su reflejo, y escuchó una orden ser expedida por una voz que apenas pudo identificar.

— Necesito más balas. Ven.

La mano no la forzó, pero la marca de aquellos desconsiderados dedos estaría en su mente por algún tiempo. Velvet siguió a su líder hasta el punto donde se encontraba repeliendo a los Grimm, los cuales tardaron un tiempo en seguir con su ataque al verse impedidos por los cuerpos de sus congéneres fallecidos que aún no terminaban de evaporarse. La última caja de munición de la desproporcionada torreta se había terminado y ahora corría por una versión que sólo mostraba las líneas azules que la delimitaban. Sólo habían intentado esto una vez, por diversión, y ese día fue una sorpresa que tan alocada idea funcionara. Ahora la ocasión no era tan jovial.

Mientras su arma estuviera activa Velvet podía generar tantas balas como su líder pidiera. Así que estaría allí mientras ella dijera lo contrario. A la fauno no le molestaba que sus habilidades fueran usadas de este modo ni mucho menos que las usara contra las criaturas que llevaba años aprendiendo a cómo destruir, sino la actitud de Coco, su amiga, quien continuaba inmutada mientras descargaba su arma y quien últimamente se había alejado de ellos como parte del equipo. Que ahora la usara como un dispensario de balas sólo reforzaba la idea que ella tenía de que ya sólo los veía como asociados y no como miembros del equipo o siquiera como amigos.

Mientras estaba produciendo más munición para la torreta, Velvet escuchó gracias a sus particulares orejas gritos en la distancia que se distinguían por encima de los gruñidos de los Grimm. Al tratar de localizar su origen pudo ver un grupo de personas que se habían refugiado en una casa a varias yardas de distancia. Les hacían señas mientras al mismo tiempo repelían a los Grimm que lograron descubrirlos usando un solo rifle de Dust que seguramente estaba en sus últimos cartuchos de uso.

— ¡Coco, veo a algunas personas hay que-

— No. Nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos refuerzos.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! — preguntó tras hacer desaparecer la caja de munición que había creado — ¡Esa gente depende de nosotros! ¡Vinimos a ayudarlos!

— ¡¿Y qué bien podemos hacerles muertos?! ¡Es muy peligroso ir! ¡Esperaremos los refuerzos, así que vuelve hacer que aparezcan más-

— ¡Estarán muertos para cuando lleguen!

— ¡Y nosotros también si no haces tu trabajo y recargas mi arma! — era la primera vez que Coco tomaba a Velvet del cuello de su traje. Ella podía esperar una amistosa y entusiasta palmada en el trasero, pero nunca algo como esto.

— Está bien — respondió Velvet haciendo aparecer una caja al lado de su líder, quien de inmediato la soltó.

— Qué bueno que hayas recapa-

— Necesito que me cubras — advirtió Velvet tras materializar en sus manos una réplica de Magnhild y saltar la trinchera de un solo salto para abrirse paso adonde estaban esas personas.

— ¡Velvet, no!


	33. Montañas

" _Y podemos correr lejos de aquí, antes de que llegue la luz del día._  
 _Sabes que siempre pudimos,_ " las montañas dicen, las montañas dicen.  
" _Y podemos correr lejos de aquí, antes de que llegue la luz del día._  
 _Sabes que siempre pudimos,_ " las montañas dicen, las montañas dicen.

" _Y podemos correr lejos de aquí, antes de que llegue la luz del día._  
 _Sabes que siempre pudimos,_ " las montañas dicen, las montañas dicen.  
" _Y podemos correr lejos de aquí, antes de que llegue la luz del día._  
 _Sabes que siempre pudimos,_ " las montañas dicen, las montañas dicen.

" _Y podemos correr lejos de aquí, antes de que llegue la luz del día._  
 _Sabes que siempre pudimos,_ " las montañas dicen, las montañas dicen.

* * *

Esta será por el momento la última canción que relaciono con las protagonistas de la serie. Me gusta hacerlas, pero siento que es hacer un poco de trampa. Aunque creo que aún me falta una para Ruby; en fin, esta canción se llama _Mountains_ le pertenece a la banda _Message to Bears_ y es probablemente la menos oscura hasta el momento ya que si bien no conocen a la banda aquellos que son ávidos videojugadores tal vez la reconozcan del juego Life is Strange.

Esta letra tiene muchas interpretaciones: libertad, falsas creencias, mansedumbre, etc., y en esta ocasión la relacionaré con añoro. Blake, quien en su afán de escapar de su antigua vida se adentró en un mundo extraño, pero apacible y acogedor, con personas que amó y la amaron de regreso, debió sufrir mucho cuando vio todo quemarse hasta los cimientos, de manera literal y figurativa. Con mucho dolor, siempre pensando en el bienestar de sus amistades, y culpándose por todo lo que pasó, decidió huir una vez más para así mantenerlos a salvo. No tardaría en entender que hay pocos lugares en los que podría descansar y que escapar de sus problemas no fue lo correcto. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer para estar en paz con ella misma tal vez deseó que esa no fuera su vida, que no fuera su posición ni responsabilidad. Vivir otra vida, en otro lugar, pero aun así permanecer junto con las personas importantes en su vida. Era un sueño imposible, pero le encantaba imaginárselo.


	34. Gentilmente, me disperso

Uno debe preguntarse: ¿qué fue lo último que pasó por su mente?

¿Sus días de escuela donde se les permitió actuar como niños una última vez?

¿Recordó a su primer amor o a aquel que por poco se le escapa de entre los dedos?

¿Habrá aceptado de manera tranquila su propio final incluso si este no tuvo ni un ápice de tranquilidad?

¿Acaso una de sus dos hijas resaltó más que la otra en sus memorias?

Quizá lo último en lo que su mente divagó es en el arrepentimiento de no haber podido degustar un poco más de esa tranquila vida a la que inconscientemente se había acostumbrado y a la que había disfrutado en pequeñas dosis.

Ser una Cazadora era su meta, y la cumplió, ahora, mientras su sangre manchaba los blancos pétalos que se dispersan en el viento, sólo puede lamentarse por cuán lejos se encuentra esa casita que Tai construyó, donde ahora habría un eterno vacío que la abrumó en sus últimos segundos de vida.

No quería irse. No así. No aún.

Con su último esfuerzo hizo que su mano tambaleante se estirara en la dirección donde creyó que al final había un dos pares de diminutas manos en espera de sostener la suya, y aunque trató de apretujarlas desde tan lejos, lo único que obtuvo fue un manojo de aire.

El sonido de su puño cerrado con suavidad y aterrizando sobre un charco de líquido vital fue lo último que se escuchó.

Entonces los pétalos dejaron de alejarse.


	35. Tercer semestre AU - Preparación

— No lo sé…

— ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!

— No creo… No creo que les agrade.

— Vamos… ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Te adorarán!

— He tenido muy mala suerte cuando se trata de conocer familias ajenas.

— Sólo debes de ser tú. Todo lo demás irá bien. Ya les conté sobre ti y todos están emocionados de poder conocerte.

— ¿Dónde he oído eso antes…?

— Hey… No insistiría tanto si no estuviera completamente, ciento por ciento, infinitamente seguro de que mi familia te adorará — el beso en la frente era un detalle que sellaba sus argumentos a favor de él. En ocasiones Pyrrha desearía tener más experiencia romántica para resistir esa clase de cosas.

— Pero… — parecía que ella no estaba dispuesta a soltar el tema.

— ¿Pero? — aún así Jaune estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

— ¡Son siete hermanas!

— ¿Es eso lo que te preocupaba…?

— Digo… Es decir… No sé si pueda con tanto.

— Tranquila, una vez que lleguemos a casa verás que no hay nada que temer.

— Pero… ¿Qué tal si piensan que les "arrebataré" a su hermano mayor y querrán pelear por él, y yo tendré que defenderme? ¡No podría hacerle daño a una de tus hermanitas, Jaune!

— Y yo creía que Nora era quien dejaba volar su imaginación… — él mencionó mientras cerraba la última maleta que descansaba sobre su cama — Además, no somos así de unidos.

— ¿Ah no? — preguntó Pyrrha con auténtica extrañeza.

— Sí, somos más o menos una versión más disfuncional que aquella familia de un hermano y diez hermanas. Ya sabes, la que aparecía en la televisión…

El vuelo hacia su hogar tardaría algunas horas en salir, por lo que ese precioso tiempo lo utilizarían en preparar a Pyrrha para poder encarar a la familia Arc o al menos hacerla consiente de las "peculiaridades" de sus hermanas.


	36. Perdiendo mi religión

_Oh, la vida es grande._  
 _Es más grande que tú y tú no eres yo._  
 _Las leguas a las que iría._  
 _La distancia en tus ojos._  
 _Oh no, dije demasiado._  
 _Lo acabo de provocar._

 _Esa soy yo en la esquina._  
 _Soy yo en el reflector._  
 _Perdiendo mi religión._  
 _Tratando de alcanzarte._  
 _Y no sé si lo lograré._  
 _Oh no, dije demasiado._  
 _No he dicho suficiente._

 _Creí escucharte reír._  
 _Creí escucharte cantar._  
 _Creo que pensé verte intentar._

 _Cada suspiro de cada hora despierta._  
 _Escojo mis confesiones._  
 _Tratando de mantener un ojo en ti._  
 _Como una tonta, tonta perdida y ciega._  
 _Lo acabo de provocar._

 _Considera esto, considera esto..._  
 _La pista del siglo._  
 _Considera este el desliz._  
 _Que me puso de rodillas, acabada._  
 _¿Qué si estas fantasías vuelven volando alrededor?_  
 _Ahora dije demasiado._

 _Creí escucharte reír._  
 _Creí escucharte cantar._  
 _Creo que pensé verte intentar._

 _Pero eso fue solo un sueño..._  
 _Eso fue solo un sueño.._

 _Esa soy yo en la esquina._  
 _Soy yo en el reflector._  
 _Perdiendo mi religión._  
 _Tratando de alcanzarte._  
 _Y no sé si lo lograré._  
 _Oh no, dije demasiado._  
 _No he dicho suficiente._

 _Creí escucharte reír._  
 _Creí escucharte cantar._  
 _Creo que pensé verte intentar._

 _Pero eso fue solo un sueño._  
 _Intentar, llorar, ¿por qué intentar?_  
 _Eso fue solo un sueño, solo un sueño..._  
 _Sólo un sueño, un sueño..._

* * *

Pensé y pensé en una canción de mi catálogo de música "desconocida" que se acoplará a Ruby, creí que me llevaría más tiempo, pero sólo tuve que recordar las canciones más "populares" que solía escuchar cuando era joven. Es curioso cómo una banda como _R.E.M._ pasó a un panorama más internacional con tan sólo una canción, con eso no digo que el resto de su discografía sea mala, al contrario: es muy buena, sólo es difícil negar que esta canción fue la que les abrió muchas puertas en los 90s.

Como pueden recordar, _Losing My Religion_ aparentemente no es una canción de carácter religioso, pero es inevitable crear la relación luego de ver el video y tomar de manera literal el título. Si extrapolamos la representación de "una obsesión con una persona" con la de "buscar ser alguien o algo [como una heroína]" entonces encaja perfectamente con el sueño de Ruby de querer ayudar, hasta el punto donde se vuelve peligroso para ella misma. Quizá mezclemos un poco la realidad que ha experimentado sobre como no todo son al igual que en los cuentos de hadas e incluso se vuelve una tragedia si usamos la canción para representar cómo se siente tras perder a Penny y a Pyrrha.

Ella es un alma gentil y bondadosa, y duele verla enfrentarse a tantas atrocidades que ella cree que puede evitar que ocurran.


	37. Gustos

¡Me gusta cuando eres conflictiva!

Me gusta cuando estás leyendo tranquila.

Me gusta cuando me pides que tome un té contigo.

Me gusta cuando entrenamos juntas.

Me gusta cada que intercambiamos alguna palabra. Cualquiera.

Me gusta el silencio entre nosotras. Jamás es incómodo.

Me gusta que quieras saber más de mí.

Me gusta saber más de ti.

Me gusta cuando sugieres que veamos una película sólo las dos.

Me gusta que apoyes tu cabeza en mi hombro y que cierrres los ojos a los pocos segundos.

Me gusta esa expresión de tranquilidad en tu rostro.

Me gusta juguetear con tus mechones y con tus orejas.

Me gusta acariciar tus mejillas mientras finges estar dormida.

Me gusta que correspondas el beso que le doy a tu frente acurrucándote más cerca de mí.

Me gusta estar cerca de ti.

Me... Me...

Me gustas.


End file.
